A Summer to Remember: Part 2
by Naley23Fan
Summary: This is the sequel to A Summer to Remember. Set a couple months after Part 1 ended. Couples: Naley, Brase, Leyton and more.
1. Chapter 1

Brief Character Description (You still still read the first part of the story to understand the story line):

**Haley**: Duke University student, just transfered in as a sophmore. Tutor and cheerleader at school. Roommates are Brooke and Steph. Dating Nathan. Her parents are Lydia and James, her brother is Lucas. She works at the cafe when home, her mother owns cafe. Cousins are Lindsey and Mia.

**Nathan**: Freshman at Duke University, should be a sophmore but in high school and switched to a private school for basketball, was held back a grade. On the basketball team. Dating Haley. From Charleston. One sister, Shelly. His parents are Karen and Keith, however Dan is his real dad.

**Brooke**: Sophmore at Duke, cheers with Duke. Roommates with Haley and Steph at school. Dating Chase. Her ex-boyfriend is Chris. Her parents are getting a divorce and moving away so she is moving into Haley's house when they aren't at school. One sister, Sam.

**Chase**: Freshman at Duke. Roommates with Nathan at school. Dating Brooke.

**Lucas**: Senior at Tree Hill High. Planning on going to Duke next year. Loves basketball. One sister, Haley. Cousins with Lindsey and Mia. Dating Peyton.

**Peyton**: Freshman in college in LA. Dating Lucas. Cousins at Brooke and Sam.

**Sam**: Sohphmore at Tree Hill High. Brooke's sister. Lives in the James house since her parents moved away and got a divorce. Really close friends with Chris since Brooke dated him, he's like a brother to her.

**Lindsey**: Senior at Tree Hill High. Works at the cafe with Haley. Cousins with Haley and Lucas, sister is Mia. Parents are Deb and Andy. Dating Jake.

**Jake**: Taking a few classes at Tree Hill community college. Has a three year old daughter names Jenny. Dating Lindsey. Best friends with Haley.

**Steph**: Nathan's best friends, good friends with Haley's friends now. Transfered to Duke as a sophmore. Cheers and is on the girls basketball team. Roommates with Haley and Brooke.

**Rachel**: Sophmore in college at a different college. Cheers at her school. Best friends with Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. On and off dating with Owen. From Tree Hill.

**Chris**: Brooke's ex boyfriend. Still good friends with Brooke's friends. 21 year old musican.

**Anna**: Sophmore in college in Florida. Good friends with Haley.

**Shelly**: Nathan's sister. Parents are Karen and Keith. Junior in high school in Charleston. Good friends with Haley. Dating Marcus.

**Marcus**: Freshman at Duke. Dating Shelly.

**Felix**: 21 goes to Tree Hill community college. One of Jake's best friends. Dating Heidi.

**Heidi**: One of Haley's best friends. Works at the cafe with her, her mother is part owner with Haley's mom. Sister names Allyson who works with them. Dating Felix.

* * *

About three months have passed since that day at court. First semester is almost over, there is only one week left before winter break. The boys and girls basketball team both won their championship games. The cheerleading competition is in a week and a half just after Christmas during winter break.

It was saturday morning and Haley had decided to let herself sleep in. She rolled over to face the clock it was already eleven o'clock. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe to put it on. Nathan had slept over the night before but woke up earlier told her he was going to play basketball with Lucas. Lucas was visiting for the weekend to watch the boys championship basketball team. He was also meeting the basketball coach and taking a tour of the school since he was planning on attending Duke next year. Haley then made her way out of her room and into the bathroom to shower and get ready. About an hour later Haley was ready and watching tv, Steph and Brooke were now up watching tv with her.

"_I can't believe this semester is almost over.."_ Steph stated.

_"I personally can't wait to go home and see everyone."_ Brooke said. "_Even though I am going to miss you."_ She said looking at Steph.

"_I know what are we going to do without you across the hall.."_ Haley added.

_"I'm going to miss you guys too"_

_"You need to promise to come visit. Just come with hot shot."_ Brooke said grinning.

"_I definately will."_ Steph agreed.

_"I should really study for finals_." Haley whined standing up but Brooke pulled her back onto the couch.

_"How about we order a pizza and eat..then you can study."_ Brooke suggested. Haley hesitated at first but then agreed.

_"Yeah, sure.."_

_"I'll go get the pizza menu out of my room."_ Brooke said jumping up going into her room as someone knocked on the door.

"_It's probably the boys...all though I don't know why they are knocking." _Haley said standing up. "_I'll get it."_ Haley said making her way to the door opening it. She screamed when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

_"Hey."_ The person said.

"_Peyton!"_ Haley exclaimed. _"What are you doing here?" _Haley asked looking at her. She had a huge suitcase behind her and a duffle bag on her arm. Haley was so shocked to see her since no one was even sure she was going to make it home for the holidays with her crazy work schedule.

_"I hated LA."_ Peyton said weakly dropping her bag on the ground as Haley pulled her into a hug.

_"Haley why the hell are you screaming--"_ Brooke said but stopped when she saw who was at the door.

_"Peyton_!" Brooke said racing over to her to give her a hug.

_"I missed you guys."_ Peyton said.

"_Come in!"_ Haley gestured taking the suitcase from her as Brooke grabbed the other bag leading her to the couch.

"_Hey Steph."_ Peyton said sitting down.

_"Hi. How are you?"_ Steph asked.

"_I'm much better now_." Peyton answered.

"_Peyton, what are you doing here?"_ Brooke asked. _"I didn't think you were going to make it home."_

_"Neither did I."_ Peyton said pausing. _"I hated LA. I was so alone there. Don't get me wrong I loved what I was doing but I hated being away from home, you guys, and Luke."_

_"Does Lucas know your here?"_ Haley asked.

_"Not yet."_ Peyton answered.

_"Did you know he's here visitng for the weekend?"_ Brooke asked.

"_I did. I talked to your mom, Haley. She knows I'm here."_ Peyton said.

_"My mom knows your here?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"Yeah."_ Peyton told them. "_I dropped out of school."_

_"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"_ Haley and Brooke both yelled at once.

_"I dropped out."_ Peyton said simply. "_I enrolled in a music school close by. I am also the new manager of Tric. I don't have to be all the way in LA to follow my dreams."_ Peyton told them smiling.

"_Your home for good?"_ Brooke asked as Peyton nodded. She then pulled her cousin in for a hug. "_Good. I miss you."_

_"I missed you guys too."_ Peyton said. "_Now where is my boyfriend?"_

_"Playing basketball with Nathan."_ Haley answered. _"They should be home any minute_." Almost as if on command the dorm door opened.

_"We've back."_ Lucas said going over to the fridge immediately without even looking in the living room.

_"Luke, we have a huge surprise for you!"_ Brooke said happily.

_"Oh yeah, what?"_ Lucas said placing a water bottle in his mouth drinking water.

"_Hey baby."_ Peyton said finally speaking making Lucas choke on his water and spit it out. Everyone laughed. "_Miss me?"_ Lucas didn't even speak he just ran over to her and hugged her. He then lifted her up and spun her around kissing her as he placed her back on the floor. The rest of them watched smiling at how cute they were. They both broke apart breathless. _"I take that as a yes._" Peyton said laughing.

_"I missed you so much but what are you doing here."_ Lucas asked.

_"I dropped out of school."_ Peyton told him. "_I hated LA, mostly because you weren't there."_

_"Peyton..."_ Lucas started, he missed her but he didn't want her to give up her dream. She placed her hand on his mouth silencing him.

_"I am transfering to a local music school. I talked to your mom and I am going to be the new manager of Tric." _Peyton explained, Lucas just removed her hand from his mouth and kissed her with all the passion he could.

"_I love you."_ He said breaking away.

_"I love you too."_ Peyton answered.

"_That was one of the top most romantic things I have EVER seen!"_ Brooke exclaimed before turning to Nathan and Haley. "_Naley you guys have some competition_." Everyone just laughed.

* * *

It was one week later. Finals were now over and everyone was heading home for winter break. Haley was stressing on how she did on her finals, her grades wouldn't be posted for another 3 days. Her and Brooke were just pulling up in her driveway in their seperate cars, since they both took a car to school. They hadn't been home since the court date. Getting out of the car Haley went to her trunk to start taking out her bags.

"_Peyton's here."_ Haley said looking at Brooke who was also taking out her stuff.

_"I know. I can't wait to see everyone."_ Brooke said giddily.

"_Well you saw Peyton and Lucas like what a week ago."_ Haley said laughing.

"_Yeah but I wanna see everyone else."_ Brooke said grabbing two bags out of her trunk.

"_I don't think my parents are home."_ Haley said looking around for their cars but didn't see them. Haley then looked over to see she had at least three more bags.

_"Brooke! How much stuff did you bring?"_ She exclaimed laughing.

_"All of my clothes."_ Brooke said grinning as she shrugged her shoulders. Haley simply rolled her eyes. _"What?! What if I wanted to wear something and it was at school that would sucks!"_ Brooke said completely serious as Haley laughed.

_"Okay tigger let's go inside_." Haley said taking her two large bags and carrying them inside. "_I'm home_!" Haley yelled coming through the door. "_Lucas! Peyton! You here?"_ Haley called shutting the door.

"_Sam!"_ Brooke yelled but got no answer.

_"Well that's wierd_." Haley said as they made their way upstairs.

"_Took you girls long enough."_ A voice said from in front of them, they both looked up. Standing in front of them Rachel leaning against the wall outside of Lucas' room.

_"Rach."_ Haley said happily as she and Brooke went to hug her.

_"We missed you!"_ Brooke said as they all hugged.

"_Hey! Wait for me!"_ Peyton said coming out of no where joinging the hug. Finally they all broke apart.

_"Where's Luke and my parents?"_ Haley asked.

"_Your parents are at work. Lucas is in his room. Go on in."_ Peyton answered as she pushed Haley and Brooke into Lucas' room. Once through the door they saw Anna, Lindsey, Jake, and even baby Jenny.

"_What are you guys all doing here?"_ Haley asked happily going to hug them as Brooke did the same.

"_Where's Sam?"_ Brooke asked.

"_She was at work. I think she called Chris to pick her up_." Lindsey told her.

_"Is Chris around a lot?"_ Brooke asked hoping he wasn't.

"_He's there for her, gives her rides and stuff or just when she needs someone."_ Lindsey told her. "_He stops by the cafe a lot just to see how she's doing."_

_"That's really nice of him."_ Brooke whispered.

_"He's a good guy."_ Haley commented.

_"There is also another boy who sees her a lot."_ Lindsey said smiling.

"_Who?"_ Brooke asked.

"_Jack!"_ Lindsedy exclaimed. "_They are so cute."_ Lindsey commented. _"I think they might be dating."_

"_Really? My lil sis has a boyfriend."_ Brooke exclaimed.

"_She says they are only friends but it's obvious."_ Peyton told her. Lucas however sat there not saying anything just looking down. He obviously had something on his mind.

_"Lucas what's the matter?"_ Haley asked. _"You look like you want to say something but your not..."_

_"Nope. Nothing.."_ He said quickly as Brooke gave him a death glare.

"_Lucas!"_ Brooke said in a warning voice.

"_Okay, okay!"_ Lucas said caving holding his hands up in surrender, Brooke can be scary when she wants something. _"I caught Jack sneaking out of her room a few days ago."_

_"Okay.."_ Brooke said confused to why it was a big deal.

_"At 5am."_ Lucas finished.

"_What?!"_ Both Peyton and Brooke yelled.

_"Oh shit lil Davis is following big Davis' foot steps.."_ Rachel taunted as Brooke smacked her.

_"Not funny!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"Maybe it was nothing. Ask her."_ Anna said speaking up.

_"Yeah, I agree talk to her."_ Haley said finally taking her attention off of Jenny who was in her arms. Suddenly Jenny caught sight of Lindsey and started reaching for her.

"_M-mommaaa!"_ Jenny screeched as everyone started in shock. Lindsey also looked shocked as she reached up and took Jenny. Jake remained silent.

"_D-does she do that often?"_ Haley asked still in shock.

_"Never.."_ Jake finally said. _"I uh- I"ll be right back."_ Jake said getting up exiting the room.

_"Wow.."_ Brooke whispered.

"_Do you think he's mad at me..."_ Lindsey said looking upset.

_"No honey.."_ Haley said. "_I'll go talk to him."_ Haley said going to follow Jake. After looking for a couple minutes she found him outside sitting on the front steps.

_"Is this seat taken?"_ Haley asked.

"_No go ahead."_ Jake answered.

"_You okay?"_ Haley asked gently rubbing his back.

"_Yeah, I'm just..."_

_"Overwhelmed.."_ Haley said filling in the blanks.

_"I guess. I was just shocked when Jenny said that."_ Jake said. _"It made me realize how much my relationship had an effect on my daughter."_

_"If it makes you feel better Lindsey was just surprised as you in there."_ Haley said. "_She thinks your mad at her."_

_"No, I'm not. It's just Jenny is my top priority."_ Jake said looking down.

_"Yeah, I know but Lindsey is up there too right?"_ Haley asked nervously.

"_Look I love Lindsey I do and she's great with Jenny but I don't know I guess it just caught me off gaurd."_ Jake said looking at Haley as she sat there with her jaw dropped. _"What?"_ He asked confused.

_"You love her."_ Haley said grinning.

_"What?"_ Jake asked not even realizing he said it, it slipped out.

"_You said you love her."_ Haley said as she watched him realize what he said.

"_I did..."_ Jake said slowly. "_I do..."_ He said almost as if he was realizing it for the first time.

_"Then go in and tell my baby cousin you love her and your not mad at her."_ Haley said.

"_Oh no no. You don't get to tell me to go say it right now."_ Jake said laughing a little. "_Miss it took you almost four years to tell Nathan."_

_"That was so different!"_ Haley said as her jaw dropped in shock before she started laughing.

"_Oh really? How so?"_ Jake asked.

"_It just is!"_ Haley said trying to sound confident.

_"Whatever you say loser."_ Jake said standing reaching his hand out to her helping her stand up. Before they got to the door Sam and Chris pulled up.

_"Hey."_ Haley said waving as they got out of the car. They both made their way over to Haley to say hi.

_"Hi Sam."_ Haley said hugging her.

_"Hey Haley. Hi Jake_." Sam said. _"Is my sister inside."_

_"Yeah, I think she's in Luke's room."_ Haley answered as Sam ran into the house. "_Hi Chris."_ Haley said giving him a hug.

_"Hi Haley."_

_"How are you?"_ Haley asked pulling back.

"_Good. Guess what?"_ Chris said.

_"What?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"I sang at this club the other night and a record company wants me to record with them."_ Chris told her happily. He was a singer as well.

"_Oh my gosh that's amazing! I am so happy for you."_ Haley said giving him another hug.

"_That's awesome dude."_ Jake said congratulating him. Just then Lindsey walked out of the house.

"_Jake can I talk to you?"_ She asked timidly.

"_Okay well Chris come on inside_." Haley said pulling him in the house to leave them alone.

"_Jeez Haley what's the rush?"_ Chris asked as she shut the door.

"_They are having a very needed discussion."_ Haley said simply as Chris raised his eye brow as if to say 'explain.' _"Jenny just called Lindsey momma."_

_"Oh shit. That must have been awkward." _Chris said.

_"Yeah, pretty much. Let's go upstairs."_ Haley said as she started to climb the stairs but Chris stopped her.

_"Is uh Chase here?"_ Chris asked uncomfortably.

_"No. Just Peyton, Rachel, and Anna. Well and Luke, Brooke, and Sam too of course. Oh and Jenny."_ Haley told him. "_Now come on!"_ Haley said as they made their way up the stairs. Once upstairs they went into Luke's room. _"Hey guys. Where's Brooke and Sam?"_

_"Uh Brooke dragged her into your room.."_ Anna said pointed to the room next door.

"_Why?"_ Haley asked confused but they she heard they yelling at each other.

_"I guess Brooke was pissed about the whole Jack thing."_ Peyton answered.

_"I don't see why she was just like her when she was her age."_ Rachel said shrugging. Suddenly Haley's bedroom door swung open and Sam stuck her head out.

_"Lucas Eugene James! I am so going to kill you for this!"_ Sam yelled.

"_I'm not done!"_ Brooke yelled as Sam was ripped back into the room.

"_What the hell is going on in there?"_ Chris asked.

_"Lucas caught Jack sneaking out of Sam's room at 5am."_ Peyton told Chris.

"_And you told Brooke?"_ Chris said laughing. _"Oh god."_

_"Brooke I am sixteen I am done talking to you about this!"_ Sam yelled coming out of the room but stopped in front of everyone that was standing in the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly.

_"Sam, that's way to young to have boys in your room all night."_ Brooke said for the 100th time since their fight started.

_"Brooke! You are not my mother! I have one and she doesn't do shit for me! And if I recall you were having sex at sixteen which I have told you I am NOT doing so back off!"_ Sam exclaimed running her hand through her hair in frustrating.

_"Brooke, why do you care so much? At sixteen you were sneaking Chris through your window like every night."_ Rachel said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"_You are such a hipocrit!"_ Sam yelled before stomping to the attic door and up the stairs a second later they heard the door slam.

_"RACHEL!"_ Brooke yelled as everyone laughed and Chris coughed uncomfortably.

"_What?"_ Rachel said shrugging. "_You know it's true_." Now Brooke stomped away to her room and they all heard the door slam.

"_Welcome home."_ Lucas muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Lindsey and Jake sat there uncomfortably unsure of what to say.

"_Are you mad at me?"_ Lindsey asked timidly. Jake whipped his head around to look at her shocked.

"_No..of course I'm not mad at you."_ Jake said shaking his head. _"It just freaked me out."_

_"It freaked me out too."_ Lindsey admitted softly. Jake didn't say anything his mind was racing. "_This is what I was worried about when I first found out you had a daughter but by that point I already had feelings for you that I didn't want to let go of. I just...I don't know if I can be a mother to her like that..not that I think I am it's just she called me momma..."_ Lindsey rambled as Jake stopped her.

"_Lindsey, that's not it you act more of a mother to her than her own. Your amazing with her."_ Jake said placing his hand on her cheek stoking her cheek with his thumb.

_"Well thanks it just scares me because I don't know..I don't want to confuse her...I mean I love that little girl I do so much..."_ Lindsey said as she continued to rambled on it was at that point that's all Jake wanted to hear. It meant the world to him that Lindsey cared so much about Jenny. He finally couldn't take it anymore and cut her off by kissing her with as much passion as possible. Lindsey pulled away breathless he had never kissed her like that before. _"Wow..."_ She whispered. Jake just stared deeply into her eyes.

_"I love you."_ He whispered. Lindsey's eyes widened in shock at first and then they filled with tears.

_"Really?"_ She choked out smiling. Jake nodded.

"_More than anything. Your the most amazing person I have ever met. Not to mention you care about my daughter and that is something that means the world to me."_ Jake told her.

"_I love you too."_ Lindsey said as tear ran down her cheek as she cried in happiness. Jake just pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

_"How about we all go for lunch at the cafe?"_ Lucas suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_"I'm starving!"_ Anna exclaimed as they all stood up.

"_Do you think we should go talk to them?"_ Haley asked gesturing towards their attic where both girls had stormed off and went to their bedrooms.

_"I'll go talk to Sam."_ Chris said making his way to the attic stairs.

_"I can try to talk to Brooke.."_ Haley said.

"_I'll go too since I was the one that just pissed her off."_ Rachel said making her way up the stairs.

"_How about you guys go check on Jake and Lindsey and meet us down stairs in like 10 minutes..hopefully."_ Haley called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs behind Rachel.

* * *

Once they made it up the stairs Chris was already in Sam's room talking to her. Rachel carefully knocked on the door.

"_Knock knock!"_ Rachel said opening the door. "_We are coming in whether you like it or not."_ Rachel as as her and Haley walked in and sat on the bed next to Brooke.

_"What?"_ Brooke asked.

"_I'm sorry about what I said back there."_ Rachel said

_"It's fine you were right anyway. I shouldn't yell at Sam for something I have done."_ Brooke said grabbing a small pillow near by pulling it to her chest. _"I'm a horrible sister. She like hates me now."_

_"No, Brooke. You are not a horrible sister. You just don't want her getting in any trouble. That's what big sisters do. I would do the same with Lucas."_ Haley said rubbing Brooke's back simpathetically.

_"Sam doesn't hate you. I mean yeah she might be pissed at you right now but you are there for her more than her parents."_ Rachel said trying to make her feel better.

_"I know I just have my reasons for freaking out."_ Brooke said.

_"Brooke, are you okay? Talk to us what's going on?"_ Haley asked noticing Brooke looked more upset than she should be over the fight they had.

_"Yeah, I'm good. I should probably go talk to her_." Brooke said.

"_Yeah, Chris is trying to calm her down."_ Haley informed Brooke as they all stood to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sam's room Chris sat on her bed at she paced back and forth ranting about how mad she was at Brooke.

"_Sam!"_ Chris said trying to get her attention so she would stop pacing. _" Brooke is only trying to help you. She loves you."_

_"I know that but I'm not having sex!"_ Sam yelled as she felt her cheeks flaming in embarassment as she blushed. She could talk to Chris about pretty much eveyrthing but this. _"She needs to just trust me."_

_"She does. And trust me if I knew before Brooke I would have said the same thing to you. Then you probably would have been pissed at me."_ Chris said trying to reason with the furious girl.

_"You two were having sex when Brooke was 16 maybe even before."_ Sam reminded him before he had a chance to say anything her door opened and Brooke walked in nervously alone.

_" I was sixteen."_ Brooke clarified clearly hearing the conversation. She then took a seat on the bed. _"The reason I freaked out is..."_

_"Brooke!"_ Chris warned.

_"No Chris, she's my sister."_ Brooke said shaking her head. "_When I was sixteen and Chris was eighteen I got pregnant."_ Sam gasped shocked as she sat on the bed too. Chris just laid back on the bed and covered his face.

"_What? How did I not know?"_ Sam asked shocked.

_"I got an abortion."_ Brooke whispered. "_I don't want you to have to go through what I did that's why I freaked out. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."_ Brooke told her.

_"I'm sorry.."_ Sam whispered. Before Brooke could stop it she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_It's okay, you didn't know."_ Brooke said trying to wipe the tears. Sam leaned in and hugged her sister.

"_Who else knows?"_ Sam asked.

"_Just you, me, and Chris."_ Brooke said. Sam nodded. Sam then decided she had to be honest with her sister about why Jack slept over since she was so honest with her.

_"The reason Jack slept over if because his brother hurts him."_ Sam whispered. _"I don't know what happened to his parents or where they are but his brother has custody of him and treats him really bad. He came over with a black eye and was really scared so I made him stay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner he made me promise. He's my best friend, that's it. I mean yeah we kissed one time but that's it we are best friends."_ Sam told her sister honestly.

_"Okay, thanks you for telling me the truth. I'm sorry I freaked out. Next time just come to me and I will take care of everything."_ Brooke said giving Sam a hug. _"Okay, we are going to the cafe for lunch why don't you go downstairs with everyone I'll be down in a minute."_ Brooke told her however Sam hesitated not knowing whether or not she should leave her.

_"Are you going to be okay?"_ Sam asked.

"_Yeah, just go."_ Brooke said giving her a teary smile. Sam turned and reached for the door knob.

"_Oh and Sam.."_ Chris said stopping her. _"Don't tell anyone."_

_"I won't I promise_." Sam said honestly before leaving. As soon as Sam shut the door Brooke broke down again. Chris wrapped his arms around her.

_"Shhh..it's okay."_ Chris said whispering soothingly in her ear._ "It's going to be okay."_

_"I hate thinking about it because I regret it. I wish I could take it back.."_ Brooke cried. _"I usually don't let myself think of it but I didn't want Sam going through the same thing I freaked."_

_"I know."_ Chris said as Brooke pulled away whiping away her tears. Chris gently reached up and whipped her tears, he was staring into her eyes. Brooke quickly turned away and stood up.

_"Okay, we should go."_ Brooke said. _"I really don't want to talk about this anymore."_

_"Well you aren't the only one thats been thinking about this everyday for the last 3 years."_ Chris said angrily. He didn't mean to get this angry but he regretted it too. Brooke instantly sat down again.

_"I'm sorry. It's just..."_ Brooke trailed off stopping unsure if she should go on. _"I don't trust myself with you."_ Brooke whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. "_It's not fair to Chase."_

_"Well what about fair to me?"_ Chris snapped. _"I love you.."_ He said calmly. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Chris..please.."_ She said almost pleadingly. She had been dreading this conversation since he first told her he loved her a few months ago. She had been so angry at the time because he never said that to her when they were dating. "_I don't want to hurt you but..I need to be honest just listen before you say anything." Brooke said as Chris nodded. "I loved you the entire time we were dating. I will probably always love you, it's not something that just goes away..but it was always so complicated with us. I just don't think we were meant to be. I love you but I'm in love with Chase. I thought about this so much the past few months because I didn't want to hurt you. You are extremely important to me, one of the most important people in my life and you always will be but we aren't meant to be. I can't imagine my life without you, we have been through so much together. I just hope that one day you can move on."_ Brooke said honestly. Chris however didn't look at her. "_Do you think there is anyway we can be friends?"_ Brooke asked timidly. Chris still refused to say anything after what seemed like forever Brooke whipped away her remained tears and leaned in and kissed his cheek gently before standing up. As she reached for the door handle his voice stopped her.

_"We can try."_ Chris said soflty that Brooke almost didn't hear him. She turned around teary eyed.

_"Really?"_ Brooke said choking back the tears.

"_Yeah"_ Chris said standing up. Brooke immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

_"Thank you."_ She whispered before pulling away smiling at him as she whipped away the last of her tears. _"Okay, well everyone is waiting downstairs. Do you want to come get food with us?"_

_"Will Chase be there?"_ Chris asked.

"_So what if he is."_ Brooke said shrugging. "_We are friends. If he loves me like he says he does he will be okay with this because it's important to me."_ Brooke said smiling. "_Come on_." She said leading him out the door.

Once they got downstairs everyone was waiting for them in the living room.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Haley asked eyeing them suspiciously. _"Brooke you look like you've been crying?"_

_"I'm fine."_ Brooke answered.

_"Are you sure?"_ Peyton asked her cousin.

"_Yeah, I'm a lot better actually."_ Brooke said smiling. "_Now how about we eat."_

_"Great I'm starved."_ Rachel said jumping up off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The group was now arriving at the cafe. Haley stepped through the door and immediately saw her mother wipping down the counter, busy at work.

_"Hey mom."_ Haley said smiling. She hadn't seen her mother in at least a month.

_"Haley-bub your home!"_ Her mothersaid making her way around the counter to give her daughter a huge hug.

_"I missed you."_ Haley whispered.

_"I missed you too."_ Lydia said pulling away from the hug. She was then greeted by Brooke.

_"Hey mom."_ Brooke said giving her a hug.

"_Hey Brooke."_ Lydia said with a little laugh. Brooke always called her mom. She was a more a of a mother to her than her own. _"So girls how were finals?"_

_"Good. I can't wait to see my grades!"_ Haley said. She had studied really hard for her finals and she was pretty sure she did good. Now all she needed was the grades.

_"Yeah, my finals were okay too."_ Brooke said nonchalantly, she wasn't as into school as Haley.

_"Good. When do grades come out?"_ Lydia asked.

_"A couple days."_ Haley answered looking around the small cafe. She still hadn't seen Heidi yet. _"Is Heidi here?"_

_"Yeah, she's in the back on her break. Probably on the phone with Felix."_ Lydia said making her way over to her childrens friends who were sitting in the nearby booth. She began taking their order.

_"I'll be right back."_ Haley announced going in the back to find Heidi. She went into the kitchen to find Heidi sitting at the small table in the back with her back turned so she couldn't see Haley. She was on the phone. Haley quietly snuck up behind her. _"Boo!"_ She yelled grabbing Heidi's shoulders.

_"Ahhh!!"_ Heidi screamed dropping the phone jumping up. As soon as she noticed Haley laughing histerically she placed her hand on her chest trying to steady her breathing. _"You scared the shit out of me!"_ Heidi said finally starting to laugh as Haley pulled her into a hug.

"_Sorry, couldn't resist."_ Haley said holding up her hands in surrended.

_"Oh crap!"_ Heidi muttered scrambling to pick up her cell phone that she dropped._ "Felix. Sorry, I dropped the phone...No I'm phone someone just decided to scare me half to death."_ Heidi said glaring at Haley who laughed.

_"Give me the phone."_ Haley commanded sticking out her hand. Heidi just placed it in her hand as Haley put it to her hear._ "Hey loser I missed you."_

_"Haley?" Felix asked on the otherline._

_"The one and only."_ Haley said with a little laugh.

_"Oh hey I missed you too, when did you get home?" Felix asked._

_"Like an hour ago."_ Haley answered.

_"How were finals?" Felix asked._

_"They were good. You?"_ Haley asked.

_"Mine we're all right I should be getting my grades tomorrow." Felix answered._

_"Good Luck. I'm sure you will do great."_ Haley said sincerly. _"Anyway I just want to say hi and tell you the whole group is meeting at the rivercourt tonight at 8. You in?"_

_"Yeah." Felix answered._ Haley glanced over and saw Heidi standing there waiting for the phone.

_"Well, I will give the phone back to your girlfriend. See you tonight."_ Haley said holding the phone out to Heidi. _"When your done meet us out in the cafe." _Haley said before leaving Heidi alone to talk to Felix.

About 5 minutes later the group saw Heidi exit the back room.

"_Hey guys."_ Heidi said as she mad her way over to the table.

_"Hey Heidi."_ They all answered.

_"Heidi, why don't you join them. The cafe isn't that busy."_ Lydia offered.

_"Yeah honey, you should eat."_ Nancy, Heidi's mom, added.

_"Yeah, join us."_ Brooke said speaking up.

_"Okay, let me just grab a chair."_ Heidi said going to grab a chair. Everyone was now waiting for their food when they heard the bell above the door ring. They looked up to see Chase walking in.

_"Hey guys."_ Chase greeted looking around the table. When he saw Chris sitting next to Brooke she could tell her was mad.

_"Hey Chase."_ Most of the table responded.

_"Um Brooke could I talk to you alone?"_ Chase asked. Broooke glanced as Chris and everyone else at the table before quietly asked Sam to move so she could get get.

"_Typical."_ Sam muttered under her breath. "_Jealous as usual."_ She continued to mutter however only Brooke heard her. Brooke and Chase then stepped away from the table.

_" Hey."_ Brooke said leaning in to give Chase a peck on the lips.

"_What's he doing here Brooke?"_ Chase asked.

_"He came by the house to drop Sam off. We invited him, he's friends with everyone."_ Brooke said taking a deep breath. _"He's my friend."_

_"Since when?" _Chase asked.

_"Since always."_ Brooke answered then decided to continue. _"Chase, I love you so much but.."_

_"Your breaking up with me aren't you?"_ Chase asked which shocked Brooke.

"_What?! Never."_ Brooke practically yelled taking his hand._ "What I was going to say I love you but Chris is my friend. Now I know you are going to say you don't like him or trust him but I do. I talked to him and told him I only wanted you but we want to be friends still. He's been in my life for so long and we have so much history not to be together things you don't know or understand. He's part of my friends life and my sisters. I want to be friends with him but nothing more. I love Chris but I am in love with you."_ Brooke said grinning._ "Please tell me you are okay with us being friends and that you trust me?"_ Brooke asked nervously. Chase stayed silent for a minute before pulling her to him, holding her close.

_"I trust you."_ Chase whispered. "_And I love you."_ He whispered again.

_"Thank you."_ Brooke said as she pulled away only to pull him into a kiss. _"Have I ever told you, you are the best boyfriend ever?"_

_"Not lately."_ Chase said grinning.

"_Well you are."_ Brooke said taking his hand in hers. _"Now wanna join us for lunch?"_

_"Absolutely."_ Chase said as they made their way back to the table.

_"Hey guys."_ Chase said taking a seat.

_"Hi."_ Everyone answered.

"_What is everyone's plans for Christmas? Haley you seeing Nathan?"_ Anna asked.

_"No, he's spending the day with his family. I will see him the day after."_ Haley answered. "_What about everyone else?"_

_"I'm spending it will you guys my dad's away."_ Peyton answered.

_"With my parents, unfortunately."_ Rachel muttered, she had never gotten along with her parents.

_"I'm spending it with my parents too."_ Chris answered.

_"I'll be at Haley's, it's tradition."_ Lindsey answered. _"I invited Jake and Jenny for dessert."_

_"I'm spending it at home with my family."_ Heidi said softly glancing down. Christmas was going to be hard on her family since it was the first without Matt.

_"I'm going to be with my family then I'm heading to Heidi's."_ Felix told everyone.

_"I'm going to my aunt's with my family."_ Chase answered.

_"Same."_ Anna answered.

_"What about you guys..Brooke, Sam.."_ Rachel asked.

"_I don't know my parents haven't called in months."_ Brooke answered for them.

_"So you have no plans?"_ Anna asked, as Brooke and Sam shook their head.

_"They will be spending it at home with us."_ Lydia said placing some plates of food on the table.

_"Are you sure you've already done so much for us..."_ Brooke said hesitating.

_"I'm positive. Your family."_ Lydia said smiling at the girls.

_"Thanks mom."_ Brooke answered.

_"Yeah, thank you."_ Sam said standing up. _"I'll help you with the food."_ Sam said going into the kitchen to get more plates of food for the group.

"_Maybe after you eat dinner you could come over to my aunt's for dessert?"_ Chase asked.

_"I'd like that."_ Brooke answered him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

They were all at the rivercourt now for their little reunion. They were all just talking and catching up on things that had happened first semester. They all had a great time catching up. It was starting to get late. When Haley glanced over to the picnic table and saw Sam sleeping. She looked over towards Brooke and gently nudged her.

_"What?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I think someone's tired."_ Haley said pointing towards Sam who was curled up on the picnic table.

_"I should really get her home."_ Brooke said laughing a little._ "I just hate to wake her.."_

_"I'll carry her to your car."_ Chris offered as he went over and gently picked up the sleeping girl in his arms and gently placed her in the backseat on Brooke's car.

_"Thanks Chris. I will see you later."_ Brooke said giving him a quick hug. "_Chase, you ready to go?"_ Brooke called over to him, she was driving him home.

_"Yeah."_ Chase said as he quickly said bye to everyone.

_"Hales, Luke I will see you at home."_ Brooke said. "_Bye everyone see you later."_ Brooke said giving everyone quick hugs before getting in the car.

Soon after Brooke, Chase, and Sam left everyone slowly started leaving. The only people left was Haley, Lucas, Anna, Peyton, Felix, and Heidi.

_"Heidi, do you want to come with me to the cemetery I haven't visited Matt in months.."_ Haley asked her.

"_Yeah, let's take my car."_ Heidi offered.

_"Luke, I'm going to the cemetery. Take my car home."_ Haley said tossing him her car keys.

_"Your letting me drive your baby..."_ Lucas said joking since she had yet to let him drive her car.

_"You put one mark on it your dead!"_ Haley warned as he laughed.

_"I'll keep him in line."_ Peyton joked.

_"Thanks P. Sawyer."_ Haley respoded.

_"Felix, do you want to come?"_ Heidi asked as Haley was talking to Anna who was planning on leaving with Lucas and Peyton.

_"Are you sure?"_ Felix asked, Heidi had never taken him to the cemetery with him before. Heidi simply nodded with a sad smile.

_"It's time you met my big brother.."_ Heidi said as Felix leaned in a kissed her cheek.

_"I'd love too."_ Felix responded.

"_Ready to go?"_ Haley asked joining them.

_"Yeah, let's go."_ Heidi said leading them to her car.

* * *

About ten minutes later Haley, Heidi, and Felix pulled up the the cemetery road. They all silently got out of the car and walked over to his grave.

_"Hey Matt. It's your little sister Heidi. Just coming to visit you again. I miss you soo much. Haley's here too."_ Heidi said glancing at Haley. Whenever she came here she just talked to him, she needed too.

_"Hi Matt. I miss you..we all do."_ Haley said as a single tear escaped her eye. Heidi then continued to talk.

_"There is also someone I want you to meet."_ Heidi said gently reaching over and slipping her hand into Felix's hand. _"This is my boyfriend, Felix. The one I was telling you about. Felix this is my brother, Matt."_ Heidi said

_"Hi Matt."_ Felix said not knowing what else to say. _"You have an amazing sister, she talks about you all the time. I just wish I would have been able to meet you."_

_"I think he would have liked you." _Heidi said to Felix, as he gave a her kiss on the cheek. She then released his hand and bent down next to the grave, touching it gently. _"I wish you could have meet in person. I miss you more and more everyday, Matt. I wish this never happened. I know your not suffering anymore but I want you here."_ Heidi said as a tear slid down her cheek. _"I think you would be really proud of me..."_

_"He would be."_ Haley spoke._ "You changed your whole life for the better."_ Heidi smiled sadly as she tried to whip away her tears. She took one last glance at the grave.

_"I love you, Matt."_ Heidi whispered before standing and wrapping one arm around Haley and one around Felix. Both girls silently crying.

* * *

Haley and Heidi were on their way back to Haley's house to drop her off. They had already dropped off Felix.

"_It's my first Christmas without him..."_ Heidi said breaking the silence.

_"I know, it's going to be really hard."_ Haley said gently. _"Just remember he will always be there with you."_

_"I know but it's not the same."_ Heidi said pulling into Haley's driveway.

_"I know..I wish he was here too."_ Haley said gently. Haley reached over and hugged Heidi.

_"I should get home."_ Heidi said pulling away. _"Call me tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah..oh I'll see you at work."_ Haley reminded her.

_"Ok, bye."_ Heidi said as Haley got out of the car and made her way into the house.

* * *

When Haley woke up the next morning she made her way downstairs. She didn't see anyone around until she went into the kitchen as saw her mom baking. She must have been making deserts for tomorrow.

"_Morning."_ Haley said as she took a seat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter.

"_Hey Haley bub."_ Her mother greeted her turning around. _"I'm glad your away I have good news."_

_"Oh yeah, what's that?"_ Haley asked

_"Well I was talking to Nancy at work."_ Lydia started. (remember Nancy is Heidi's mom) "_And this year it going to be a really hard year for them. So we decided we would do one big Christmas meal at the cafe together with her family and Lindsey, Mia, and Auntie & Uncle. Oh, Brooke, Sam, and Peyton of course too. How does that sound?"_

_"That sounds great mom."_ Haley said smiling, she really did think it sounded great.

_"Good. I thought so too."_ Her mom said as she went back to cooking.

_"Do you need any help I have a few hours before work?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah, thanks sweetie."_ Lydia answered as Haley went to help her.

* * *

The next day came pretty fast. It was now Christmas morning. Haley's family along with Brooke and Sam were spending the morning at their house exchanging gifts. They were all meeting at the cafe around 2. Brooke and Sam were surprised at home much gift they were given it was like they were genuinely part of the family. They got everyone gifts in return. Their parents had called that morning and wished they a simple Merry Christmas and send their presents were in the mail, typical.

They were just getting ready to leave their house when the door bell rang.

_"Who could that be? I thought we were meeting everyone at the cafe?"_ Haley asked outloud as everyone shrugged.

_"Haley, I think that's for you.."_ Lydia said gesturing for her confused daughter to get the door. Haley opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side.

_"Hey baby."_ Nathan said grinning. She immediately throw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly giving him a kiss.

_"Wha-what are you doing here?"_ Haley stuttered out still in shock. Haley then glanced behind him and saw Karen, Keith, and Shelly there as well.

_"I called Karen about a month ago and we thought we could spend Christmas together."_ Lydia said grinning.

_"You knew they were coming and didn't tell me?"_ Haley said shocked but still hadn't stopped smiling.

_"We wanted to surprise you."_ Karen said finally speaking._ "Nathan didn't even know until we arrived here."_

_"He had the same reaction"_ Keith said laughing. Haley then went over to her mother and hugged her.

_"Thank you. I really wanted to spend Christmas with him."_ Haley whispered to her mother. "_This is the best Christmas gift ever!"_

_"I know."_ Lydia answered as Haley went to hug her father as well.

"_Merry Christmas Karen."_ Haley said going to give her a hug. _"Merry Christmas Keith."_ Haley said giving him a hug as well as Nathan said it to her parents.

_"Hey Shelly."_ Haley said going to give her a hug. "_Merry Christmas."_

_"You too. I've missed you."_ Shelly said pulling away.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley answered.

Haley then looked back at Nathan and he smiled. She ran back over to him and pulled him into a hug.

_"I missed you so much."_ He whispered into her hair.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley whispered back.

_"We will give you kids some time to catch up. We will meet you at the cafe."_ Lydia said gesturing for everyone to follow.

_"Don't be too long."_ Her father warned.

_"Hey Nate, Merry Christmas."_ Luke said coming up next to them.

_"You too Luke."_ Nathan answered as they gave each other a manly hug.

_"Hey hot shot. Merry Christmas."_ Brooke said giving him a quick hug.

_"You too, Brooke. Chase coming to dinner?"_ Nathan asked.

_"No, he's spending it with his family. Then I'm going to his house for desert. I'm sure you will see him later though."_ Brooke answered.

_"Hi Shelly. Merry Christmas."_ Brooke said giving her a hug as well.

_"Merry Christmas."_ Shelly said back.

_"Okay, well I'll leave you too alone. I have to go get Peyton. Brooke, Sam, Shelly you coming?"_ Lucas asked as he opened the front door.

_"I am."_ Sam answered walking out the door.

_"Yeah, I'll come."_ Shelly answered.

"_Yeah, me too. See you two there."_ Brooke said winking at them as she walked out the door. Lucas waved and left. There was only Haley and Nathan left.

_"I can't believe your here."_ Haley said still grinning.

_"Me either."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"_We have pretty great parents huh?"_

_"The best."_ Nathan said kissing her.

_"I love you."_ Haley breathed as they pulled apart.

_"I love you more."_ Nathan said grinning.

_"That's not possible."_ Haley said pulling him in for a passionate kiss. After they pulled away they just looked at each other silently.

_"Can I give you your gift now?"_ Nathan asked grinning.

_"Ow presents!"_ Haley said clapping her hands. Nathan just laughed handing her a small bag.

_"My parents were smart enough to bring this along without me knowing."_ Nathan said as she began to open it. Inside was a small jewlery box. Haley glanced up at Nathan before continuing to open it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond heart with small diamonds on each side, Haley stared in awe.

_"It's beautiful..."_ Haley managed to say.

_"It's a promise ring.."_ Nathan said softly. _"It means we will be together forever and I truly believe that."_

_"So do I."_ Haley answered giving him a kiss. _"I love it. And you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Oh, now time for your gift."_ Haley said going to the Christmas tree to get it. She handed Nathan a small bag as well. Nathan opened it and inside found two tickets to a bobcats game.

_"The bobcats?"_ Nathan said smiling as she nodded. _"Thank you!"_ Nathan said hugging her. _"I love it."_

_"I figured you would. You can take whoever." _Haley said figuring he would take Lucas or someone.

_"I know I'm taking my beautiful girlfriend."_ Nathan said grinning.

_"Really?"_ Haley asked.

_"No one else I would rather go with."_ Nathan said as Haley went to kiss him. Haley's cell phone then rang interrupting the kiss.

_"Hold on. It's Allyson, she must be wondering where we are."_ Haley said picking up the phone. "_Hi Ally, Merry Christmas."_ Haley said cheerfully into the phone.

"_Hey Haley. Merry Christmas. By any chance do you know where my sister is?"_

_"Uh nooo...I thought she was at the cafe?"_ Haley said confused.

_"No she left the house this morning after gifts and hasn't come back. Do you know where she might be?"_

_"Uh no, I don't- Oh wait I think I do. I will check and call you back."_ Haley said quickly gesturing for Nathan to follow her to the door.

_"Thanks Haley."_

_"No problem, I'll call you."_ Haley said hanging up the phone. Haley then opened the front door and turned to Nathan. "_They can't find Heidi. I think I know were she is. We should hurry."_

_"Is she okay?"_ Nathan asked closing the door behind them following her to the car.

_"Physically yes."_ Haley answered.

_"Where do you think she is?"_ Nathan asked getting into the car.

"_At matt's grave."_ Haley answered starting her car. Five minutes later they pulled up to the cemetery and sure enough they saw Heidi laying on the ground. _"Wait here."_ Haley said hopping out of the car. She quickly ran over to her. Heidi was sobing uncontrollably. "_Heidi."_ As soon as she heard her name she sat up looking around.

_"Haley, what are you doing here?"_ Heidi said looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

_"Looking for you."_ Haley answered taking a seat on the ground next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. _"Are you okay?"_

_"No."_ Heidi cried. "_I thought I could handle it but I can't, Matt should be here it's just not fair."_

_"I know Heid, it's not."_ Haley said soothingly letting Heidi cry.

_"Everyone in my house was trying to act normal and just open presents. They didn't even mention him. All I could think is Matt should be here right now and he's not."_ Heidi said as she cried.

_"I know sweetie but you need to remember that he isn't suffering anymore. Your whole family is upset too but they are trying to continue to live their life like Matt would want. He wouldn't want to see you guys upset."_ Haley said gently.

_"Everyone else held it together except me..."_

_"I know honey but it's the first Christmas without him, they are all hurting in their own way. However right now they are worried about you."_ Haley said wipping away some of Heidi's tears as well as her own. She didn't know when she started crying but she did. Heidi then glanced at Haley's car and saw someone sitting in it.

_"Is that Nathan?"_ Heidi asked trying to see.

_"Yeah, our parents decided to surprise us. His mom, dad, and Shelly are here."_ Haley told her.

_"His dad?"_ Heidi said hesitantly remember the last time her showed up.

_"No...not his real dad, Keith is here."_ Haley explained.

_"Oh, good."_ Heidi said glancing at the grave once more.

"_You ready to go?"_ Haley asked gently not wanting to upset her.

_"Yeah."_ Heidi said still not taking her eyes off of the headstone. _"I love you big brother, Merry Christmas." _Heidi whispered as Haley reached down and extended her hand to help Heidi up. Heidi took her hand and stood up.

"_Merry Christmas Matt."_ Haley whispered as they walked away. Once they got over to the car Nathan got out and let Heidi get in the backseat.

_"Hi Nathan."_ Heidi said just above a whisper as she gave him a quick hug.

_"Hey Heidi, Merry Christmas."_ Nathan said as Heidi let go and slid into the backseat. "_Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked turning his attention to Haley.

_"Yeah.."_ Haley said weakly as Nathan wipped away her tears. "_Hold on.."_ Haley said pulling Nathan forward away from the door. _"Heidi, I'll be right back."_ Heidi just nodded as Haley closed the door. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him toward Matt's grave. "_Hey Matt it's me Haley, again. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Nathan, I think you'd like him. I know I do, I love him."_ Haley said at she gently kissed Nathan's cheek as he smiled. _"Anyway I need you to help your sister be strong today. She's been strong lately but with it being the first Christmas without you, it's hard on her...on all of us."_ Haley said as some tears slide down her cheek._ "Help everyone stay strong today. Merry Christmas, I love you and miss you..forever."_ Haley said as Nathan gently pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

_"You okay?"_ Nathan asked again as Haley nodded.

_"Yeah, we should go before everyone gets more worried."_ Haley said as Nathan nodded and led her back to the car.

* * *

One Haley, Nathan, and Heidi arrived at the dinner Heidi's family immediately rushed over to her to make sure she was okay. She simply nodded and went to take a seat with Brooke, Peyton, Sam, Shelly, and Lucas.

_"Where did you find her?"_ Allyson, Heidi's sister, asked Haley quietly.

_"She was with Matt."_ Haley whispered back.

_"Oh god...I should have known is she okay?"_ Allyson asked

_"She will be. It's just hard on her..just like it is for you."_ Haley answered.

_"Well thank you for finding her."_ Allyson said giving her a hug.

_"I had too."_ Haley said simply. _"How are you doing?"_

_"It's really hard. I'm just holding it together."_ Allyson answered. _"I'm going to make sure she is okay again."_ Haley just nodded as she walked away. Haley just wrapped her arms around Nathan and snuggled into his chest.

_"I'm really glad your hear."_ She whispered.

"_Me too."_ He said kissing the top of her head. Just as the cafe doors opened and Lindsey's family walked in, Haley pulled away from Nathan to go say Hi.

_"Hey Lindsey. Merry Christmas."_ Haley said giving her a hug.

_"You too Hales."_ Lindsey responded. _"So want to have everyone meet on the roof after we eat to exchange gifts?"_

_"You bet."_ Haley said making her way over to her little cousin Mia as Lindsey said hi to Nathan. _"Hey Mia, Merry Christmas."_

_"Haley. I missed you." _Mia said hugging her big cousin.

_"Me too_." Haley said pulling away. "_How's the singing?"_

_"Great, I just started learning how to play the guitar too." _Mia told her smiling.

_"That's awesome."_ Haley encouraged.

_"I'm going to tell Lucas!"_ Mia said happily running over to her other older cousin. Haley then turned to her aunt and uncle to say hi.

_"Hey Auntie Deb, Merry Christmas."_ Haley said hugging her aunt.

_"Merry Christmas. How is school?"_ Deb asked.

"_Really good. I should get my grades tomorrow."_ Haley answered.

_"I'm sure you will do great_." Deb repsonded.

_"Hi Uncle Andy."_ Haley said hugging him now.

"_How's my favorite niece?"_ He asked

"_I'm good. And you?"_ Haley asked.

"_Can't complain."_ Andy answered.

_"Nathan it's so nice to see you."_ Deb said giving him a hug.

_"You too. Merry Christmas_." Nathan answered.

"_Nathan, good to see you."_ Andy said shaking his hand.

"_You too."_ Nathan answered.

"_You treating my niece good?"_

_"Uncle!"_ Haley said laughing.

_"Always."_ Nathan answered.

"_Good, to hear. God, Haley I have to ask."_ Andy said jokingly.

"_Everyone ready to eat!"_ Lydia said coming out of the kitchen caring plates followed by Nancy and Karen. They all sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together.

* * *

Dinner was now over and they were waiting for desert. The teens took this chance to sneak away to the roof to exchange gifts. Most of them had exchanged gifts with each other and loved their gifts, now they were just hanging out. Peyton and Lucas had just rejoined the group after Lucas gave Peyton records that she had hinted towards wanting and Peyton got Lucas ticket's to a Bobcat's game as well. She had talked about it with Haley but hadn't told her they were going to the same game yet. She knew she wouldn't mind.

"_Why are we up here again, it's cold out."_ Haley whined clinging to Nathan who wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"_Haley's right let's go back downstairs."_ Peyton said as she pulled Lucas inside with her followed by everyone else.

They were just inside heading downstairs when Shelly spoke. _"Oh, Marcus is here. I am going to meet him outside to exchange gifts. Then we will be back."_ Shelly said sprinting for the door. As she ran out Jake and Jenny came in.

_"Hi Jake."_ Lindsey said going to give him a kiss.

_"Hey, how's your Christmas so far?"_ Jake asked.

_"It just got so much better."_ Lindsey said kissing him again.

_"Momma!"_ Jenny yelled reaching for her. thankfully none of the adults heard.

_"Hey sweetheart_." Lindsey said taking Jenny in her arms. "_Was Santa good to you?"_

_"Santa gotted me a doll!"_ Jenny shrieked.

"_That's awesome Jenny."_ Lindsey said hugging the little girl to her.

_"Merry Christmas Jake."_ Haley said giving Jake a hug.

_"Merry Christmas."_ Jake said pulling back only to be pulled into another hug by Brooke, then Peyton, then Sam.

_"Aunt Hawey!"_ Jenny giggled as Haley kissed her cheek.

_"Come here."_ Haley said giving the little girl a hug. Haley continued to play with Jenny for a few minutes.

_"Hey Brooke, weren't you suppose to go to Chase's?"_ Sam asked.

"_Yeah, but he's coming here instead. I didn't want to leave you on Christmas."_ Brooke told her honestly.

_"Thanks."_ Sam answered smiling as the door opened again. Felix and Chase walked in. They were then greeted by everyone.

Everyone had an amazing Christmas together. Jake had bought Lindsey a gorgeous heart necklce that she loved while she got him a gift card to buy the guitar he had been saving for. Lindsey even bought Jenny some toys that she loved. Shelly had got a beautiful pair of earrings from Marcus while she got him a simple chain necklace. Brooke had gotten an amazing promise ring from Chase while she got him some clothes. Felix bought Heidi beautiful necklace along with an I love you which Heidi greatfully returned along with a playstation 3 for him. They were all having a great time getting ready to eat dessert when Nathan's phone rang.

_"Hello..yeah..come on in..ok bye."_ Nathan said hanging up the phone. Haley gave him a confused look.

_"Who was that?"_ Haley asked.

"_You will see.."_ He asked before turning to the group. "_Now I hope no one minds I invited a special guest."_ Nathan said as everyone looked to see who was coming in. It was Steph. _"She really wanted to see you guys."_

_"Steph!"_ Brooke and Haley yelled happily at the same time as they ran to hug her.

_"We are so glad you are here!"_ Brooke squealed.

_"Me too. I missed you guys."_ Steph said smiling.

"_This is great. Nathan when did you ask her?"_ Haley asked.

"_When I figured out where I was. She usually comes over on the holidays anyway."_ Nathan answered.

"_My family isn't big on holidays. They end up fighting."_ Steph said laughing a little.

_"Steph, I'm glad you could make it_." Karen said hugging the girl as Keith did the same.

_"Thanks for having me."_ Steph said as Lydia and Jimmy came into view.

_"Mom, Dad you remember my friend Steph right?"_ Haley said introducing them again.

_"Yes, good to see you again."_ Lydia said sweetly.

_"You too, thanks for having me."_ Steph replied.

_"A friend of Haley's is always welcome."_ Jimmy responded.

_"Let's go eat!"_ Haley said pulling Steph and Nathan to the desserts.

The rest of the day went great everyone had a great time. The Scott's even stayed the night at Haley's with Steph. It was part of the plan so they wouldn't have to make the trip back on that day and they could just enjoy themselves. Karen and Keith stayed in the guest room while Nathan stayed in Haley's room. Steph chose to stay in Brooke's room. And with a lot of begging and pleading Shelly stayed at Marcus'.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were now laying in Haley's bed getting ready to go to sleep.

_"Did you have a good Christmas?"_ Nathan asked wrapping his arms around her.

_"One of the best."_ Haley answered looking up at him. _"Mostly because you were there."_

_"Yeah, me too."_ Nathan answered leaning down to kiss her. Just then Brooke burst through the door.

_"Guys I have the best plan for new years!"_ She shrieked as Steph came up behind her.

"_Shh Brooke my parents and Nathan's parents are sleeping."_ Haley warned.

"_Sorry. Anyway we can go to the beach house again!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"I'm down."_ Nathan said immediately.

"_Yeah me too. It will be fun!"_ Haley answered.

_"Great. Now we are going to tell Lucas and Peyton. Night!"_ Brooke said racing out of the room.

_"Night guys."_ Steph said shutting the door.

_"Night."_ Haley and Nathan said back both laughing a little a Brooke's behavior, she always got so excited over things.

_"Ready do new years?"_ Haley asked smiling.

_"I'm ready for anything with you."_ Nathan said rolling on top of her kissing her. Haley smiled into the kiss, she couldn't remember being happier.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Please give me reviews and tell me what you think...i dont have much left of the story so any ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the next day and Haley, Brooke, Steph, and Sam after a lot of begging were on their way back to Duke for another cheerleading practice to prepare for the Classical which was taking place December 29th. They were almost back to their dorm when Brooke figured out why exactly Sam wanted to go with them just to bug her about something.

_"Brooke, I want to ask you something and don't say no right away."_ Sam began. _"Promise."_

_"Okay,"_ Brooke said reluctantly keeping her eyes on the road.

_"Can I come up to the beach house with you on new years?"_ Sam asked timidly.

_"No."_ Brooke said too quicky.

_"Brooke!"_ Sam exclaimed.

"_Sam your too young to celebrate new years with us."_ Brooke told her.

_"Brooke, it's my house too and I'm sixteen. I promise I will be fine. I've been home when you've had parties at our house..."_ Sam reasoned.

_"Why do you want to go so bad?"_ Brooke asked curiously.

"_It seems like fun and I haven't been to the beach house in a long time."_ Sam explained. Brooke looked hesistant as she took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at her pleading sister.

_"Fine."_ Brooke gave in. _"But don't drink a lot. And there will be people there I don't know so I want you to stay close to people you know all the time."_

_"Brooke, it's only Nathan's friends that you don't know."_ Haley said speaking up.

"_Their my friends too."_ Steph added

"_They are all really nice."_ Haley said.

"_Can I invite Jack?"_ Sam asked hoping this wouldn't change Brooke's answer to a no.

_"I guess, I'd rather you hang out with someone your own age."_ Brooke answered. "_But you better behave yourself-"_ That's when Sam cut her off.

_"Brooke, I love you for caring about me but you aren't my mother."_ Sam said, then she felt bad because Brooke had done so much for her. _"I know you think you need to be because mom and dad aren't around but sometimes I just want you to be my big sister..."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said softly surprising Sam.

_"I am so greatful for everything you do for me I really am-"_

_"Sam, I get it and your right. I should stop acting like your mother all the time and act like your sister."_ Brooke said glancing over at her because placing her eyes back on the road.

_"Thank you."_ Sam said smiling.

_"Okay, now that you guys figured that out can we turn up the radio?"_ Haley asked from the back seat.

_"I agree with Haley. We need to sing.."_ Steph said leaning into the front seat grinning. "_I get to pick the first song." _Steph said reaching for the radio. They sang and just goofed off the rest of the car ride.

* * *

They were now entering their dorm room. Sam had never been there before and looked around amazed.

"_Why is your dorm so huge?"_ Sam asked._ "I thought dorms were small?"_

_"That's because we have a suite."_ Steph answered.

"_Yeah, daddy felt bad for the divorce so he got the suite for us all to ourselves, he paid extra."_ Brooke answered. Sam just rolled her eyes this was just like her dad.

_"So when is practice?"_ Haley asked.

_"In about an hour."_ Brooke answered. _"Are you sure you will be okay here yourself or do you want to come watch?_" Brooke asked Sam.

_"I'll be fine, I'll watch tv."_ Sam answered. _"But before you go can you get me food?"_

_"Want Mac and Cheese?" _Haley offered.

_"Yeah sure."_ Sam answered turning on the tv.

* * *

The girls were just returning from a two hour practice and flopped down on the couch exhausted.

_"Long practice?"_ Sam asked.

_"You have no idea."_ Haley answered.

_"It was brutal."_ Steph added.

_"Well we need to be ready the competition is in less than a week."_ Brooke said.

_"God help us when your sister becames cheer caption next year."_ Haley said looking at Sam as she laughed.

_"Whatever is necessary to win."_ Brooke said smiling.

"_I need to sleep."_ Steph said making her way into her bedroom. _"Goodnight."_

_"Night."_ Haley, Brooke, and Sam said in unision.

_"So who are you inviting to invited to your new years eve party?"_ Haley asked.

_"I haven't firgured it out completely. We have to think of the amount of rooms again."_ Brooke said thinking. _"Well I have my room with Chase. Then Sam gets her room for herself and Jack."_ Brooke said knowing her sister told her they were just friends so she didn't think it was a huge deal. Plus she promised Sam she would lighten up.

_"thanks. "_ Sam said slightly surprised as Brooke just nodded.

_"That's two rooms full. Then there is Nathan and I."_ Haley added as Brooke nodded.

_"Yup three. Then Jake and Lindsey, Lucas and Peyton...."_ Brooke said thinking.

_"That's five. Then Heidi and Felix?"_ Haley asked not sure if they were invited.

_"Yeah, that's six. Then there is another bedroom, plus the master which we can set up like last time with an air matress along with the bed and two couches, oh and the pull out couch in the basement..."_ Brooke said.

_"You have two couches in your living room too_." Haley reminded her. Glancing over a Sam who was slowly falling asleep on the couch._ "Shh."_ Haley said pointing as they began to whisper.

"_Okay so thats at least 11 more sleeping places unless they wanna sleep on the floor."_ Brooke whisper. _"Okay we also have Rachel, Steph, Anna, Chris, maybe Owen depending on Rachel..."_

_"Are they together now?" _Haley asked.

_"I can't keep track everytime I talk to her the answer is different."_ Brooke answered.

_"Oh Marcus and Shelly thats another bedroom."_ Haley reminded her.

_"Oh right. They have to ask Bevin too."_ Brooke told her.

_"Okay, I will make sure she knows."_ Haley answered.

_"Okay so that leaves at least 4 more places to sleep and floor. This is going to be a huge party."_ Brooke said grinning.

_"What about Millicent and Mouth?"_ Haley asked.

_"They went away with friends from Milli's college."_ Brooke told her.

"_Skills?"_ Haley asked.

_"I haven't talked to him but if I do I will invite him."_ Brooke answered._ "Do you know who Nathan will bring?"_

_"He mentioned his friend Julian, Quentin, and Abby."_ Haley answered._ "I'm not sure who else."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said. "_We can figure it out later.."_

* * *

It was now two days later. Haley and Brooke were packing the car to go to there cheerleading competition. Lucas, Peyton, Chase, and Rachel were also going with them. They had rented their own hotel room to go watch them compete. After a long three hour drive they finally arrived at the hotel. Brooke and Haley had their own hotel room with Steph, who wasn't there yet, in a hallway with the rest of the squad. the basketball team was also required to go support their cheerleaders, Haley was excited to see Nathan. Haley was now in the lobby with Brooke and Peyton. Lucas, Rachel, and Chase decided to take a quick trip to the pool.

_"Are you guys nervous for tonight?"_ Peyton asked.

_"More than you know."_ Haley said laughing nervously.

"_You'll do great. I for one am excited."_ Brooke said smiling_."I wish you were cheering with us P. Sawyer."_

_"I know me too."_ Peyton answered.

_"I miss our high school squad."_ Haley said. as she glanced up Brooke. "_What's up with you?"_ Haley asked noticing Brooke smiling excitedly.

_"Are you really that excited for tonight?"_ Peyton teased. Before Brooke could respond Haley felt two hands squeeze her sides making her squeal and jump.

_"Hey baby."_ Nathan said laughing kissing her cheek.

"_You scared me."_ Haley said turning in his arms.

_"That's what you were smiling at."_ Peyton said smiling at how cute they were.

_"I missed you."_ Nathan said giving her a quick kiss.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley said back.

_"Not to break up the moment but where is Steph?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Right there."_ Nathan said pointing towards the door that Steph was walking in.

"_Hey guys."_ Steph said making her way over to them.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said giving her a hug. _"You ready for tomorrow?"_

_"Hell yeah."_ Steph said smiling going to say hi to Haley.

"_Hey Hales."_

_"Hey."_ Haley said giving her a hug. "_How's home?"_

_"I wanna go back to school._" Steph answered.

_"Come on Steph I know you missed home you cried like a baby when you saw Abby_." Nathan teased lifting his hand to mess up her hair as she swatted him away.

_"I missed her!"_ Steph defended laughing. _"I like school a lot too though."_

_"Yeah. I know."_ Nathan said wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

_"And you totally missed Quentin and Julian just as much! You did your whole man hug thing!"_ Steph said nudging him as everyone laughed.

_"I have too go check into my room."_ Nathan said kissing Haley's cheek. _"I'll be back."_

_"Okay."_ Haley answered.

_"Oh I see girls from the team."_ Brooke said excitedly. "_Come on Steph let's say hi."_ Brooke said pulling Steph away with her.

_"Wanna go see how they are doing at the pool?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Yeah, let's go."_ Haley answered as they started walking through the lobby. As they were walking they saw another squad in a group.

_"Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer."_ A voice came from the group. Haley looked up and recognized the person instantly.

_"Claire."_ Haley said. Peyton gave a shocked looked immediately realizing who it was. Claire stepped away from her squad but it was obvious that they were listening to what was going on.

_"Hello Holly."_ Claire said rolling her eyes.

_"One. It's Haley. two. I didn's steal Nathan from you, you guys were broken up."_ Haley said annoyed.

_"He'll get bored with you and come crawling back to me."_ Claire grinning.

_"Yeah right."_ Peyton muttered.

_"Excuse me?"_ Claire snapped.

"_Hey Skank. Miss me?"_ Brooke said coming up next to Haley with Steph not far behind. They had spotted Claire on their way to say hi to their friends and instantly turned around and made their way in Haley's direction.

_"Brooke Davis, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"_ Claire said sarcastically.

_"I think you need to step back from my friend."_ Brooke stated as Claire looked confused.

_"Friend?"_ Claire asked.

_"Right here."_ Haley said waving slightly.

_"Of course you two would be friends."_ Claire said rolling her eyes. _"Small world."_

_"Keeps getting smaller."_ Haley mumbled. She wanted to get away from this girl. Claire then glanced to a person slightly behind Haley and Brooke.

_"Oh good Steph your here."_ Claire said sweetly walking towards her to link arms with her then pulled her back to where she was previously standing. _"Could you please tell Holly over here--"_ Claire said gesturing towards Haley before she was cut off.

_"It's Ha-ley. I know names might be a tough concept for you but get it right."_ Brooke spat.

_"Anyway."_ Claire said rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Steph. _"Could you please tell Ha-ley Nathan will always be mine."_

_"Why would I do that?"_ Steph asked unlinking their arms, stepping over to Haley and Brooke.

_"Because we are friends, silly, and it's true."_ Claire said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_"One, we were never friends and two meet my actual friends and roommates."_ Steph said gesturing towards Haley and Brooke as they grinned and waved.

_"Yo-your-f-friends with THEM!"_ Claire sputtered getting angry. Steph just laughed, Claire could be really dense at times.

_"I need to say one thing. I held my tongue for Nathan's sake while you were together but not now, there is nothing stopping me."_ Steph said pausing for a second before continuing. _"I-DONT-LIKE-YOU. Never have. Never will. The best thing Nathan did was dump your sorry ass. Haley and him are perfect for each other."_ Steph said as Claire gasped but she was determined to win this argument.

_"Then why did he kiss me while they were together?"_ Claire asked evilly.

_"Because your a conivining bitch. Always have been. Always will be."_ Steph spat out quickly while smirking.

"_You kissed him knowing we were together which makes you the boyfriend stealer not me."_ Haley said speaking up.

_"He wanted that kiss just as much as I did. And I bet deep down a part of you still believes that no matter what Nathan or anyone else says.."_ Claire said pausing staring at Haley. _"We were together for years, we were in love, your only the rebound. It's only a matter of time before he comes crawling back."_

_"You little bitch-"_ Brooke spat but was stopped by another voice.

"_Claire, you couldn't be more wrong."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley's waist. _"I love Haley. What you and I had wasn't love. Now leave."_

_"You will realize how wrong you are soon enough, Natey." _Claire said before turning and walking off.

_"Slut."_ Brooke muttered.

"_She still thinks she can get you back."_ Steph said amazed rolling her eyes.

_"that won't happen."_ Nathan said quickly looking at Haley who was still looking in the direction Claire left not saying a word, until she couldn't take being there anymore.

_"I'm going for a walk."_ Haley finally said freeing herself from Nathan's grasp as she took off in the other direction before anyone could stop her. the three of them just stood there confused.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Steph asked Nathan.

_"Go after her."_ Brooke said gently pushing him in Haley's direction.

_"I will."_ Nathan said stopping_. "I need to know what Claire said exactly first."_ Nathan said as Steph nodded as her and Brooke exaplained what had happened when he wasn't there. After taking the girls room key just in case Nathan made his way around the hotel to look for her. Finally he found her in her hotel room curled up on the bed facing the opposite wall. Nathan could hear her quietly sobbing as he closed the door.

Haley didn't know how she got to this point of crying over what Claire said. She told herself going on this trip she was going to ignore everything Claire said. However, a lot of the things Claire said were Haley's insecurities. She tried not to have any insecurities in her relationship with Nathan but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Without saying a word Nathan climbed into bed wrapping his arms around her and just held her.

_"Hales, talk to me."_ Nathan murmered into her hair before he reached up to pull the hair out of her face. "_Look at me."_ Nathan said almost begging as Haley let out a shaky breath before turning in his arms to face him. "_What's with all the tears?"_ Nathan asked gently wiping away some of the tears. "_You know what she said was a lie and I love you more than anything."_

_"I know it's just what if she gets what she wants...you.."_ Haley whispered averting his eyes so she wasn't looking at him. Nathan gently turned her head to face him before he spoke.

"_She won't."_ He said pausing._ "I love you, not her. Your it for me Haley James."_ Nathan said honestly as Haley gently kissed him. She didn't even question what he was saying because she could telll when he was lying and the look on his face showed nothing but honesty.

_"Sorry."_ She mumbled now feeling stupid about how she reacted to to the confrontation with Claire.

_"For what?"_ Nathan asked stroking her hair.

_"Freaking out."_ Haley said laughing a little. _"I just can't imagine my life without you."_

_"Then don't, you don't have to."_ Nathan said before kissing her again. After a few minutes they both pulled away. Haley continued to wipe her eyes.

_"God, now I'm a mess."_ Haley said laughing slightly as she continues to wipe her face.

_"Your beautiful."_ Nathan said simply making Haley smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Steph where now going to the hotel pool where Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, and Chase were.

"_Hey guys."_ Lucas called as he casually threw Peyton over his shoulder into the water.

"_Hey."_ they said in unison as Peyton came up.

"_Hey! Lucas Scott that was just mean!"_ Peyton said moving the hair off her face. Before she could register what was happening Chase picked her up and tossed her in as well.

_"Nice."_ Lucas said as they both laughed and high fived.

_"You two will pay for that!"_ Peyton said coming up again.

_"Be nice to my cousin."_ Brooke scolded as her and Steph laughed also as Peyton struggled to get away from the boys.

_"Where's Haley and Nathan?"_ Lucas asked finally letting of Peyton.

_"Uhh.."_ Brooke said looking at Steph for a second. _"Nathan went to find Haley."_

_"Why???"_ Peyton asked.

_"Claire's here she said some stuff to Haley."_ Steph told them.

"_Nathan's ex?"_ Rachel asked trying to piece together what happened.

_"That would be the one."_ Brooke said rolling her eyes. _"I hate that girl."_

_"That girl is going to get a perminate nose job if she doesn't watch it."_ Rachel muttered.

_"Is she okay?"_ Peyton asked.

_"If Nathan's with her than yes."_ Steph answered. Just then a girl walked into the pool area interrupting them.

_"Brooke, Steph we have an extra practice in theatre in 20 minutes."_ The girl from their squad told them. _"Can you guys tell Haley?"_

_"Yeah, we will be right there Lucy."_ Brooke said as the girl exited the pool area and she turned to her friends. "_We gutta go."_ Brooke said bending down to they pool to give Chase a kiss goodbye. _"I'll see you later."_

_"Bye baby."_ Chase said as she pulled away.

"_Bye Brooke, bye Steph."_ Peyton called as they waved bye and left.

_"So do you think Haley and Nathan are in the room?"_ Steph asked as they made their way down the hall in the direction of their room.

"_Most likely."_ Brooke answered as they made their way to their room. A few minutes later they got to their room door and opened it. They found Nathan and Haley peacefully sleeping in bed wrapped in each others arms.

_"Hales."_ Brooke said making her way over to her. "_Haley. Wake up."_ Brooke said shaking her awake as Steph went to change.

_"yeah?"_ Haley mumbled still half asleep.

_"We have an extra practice in 15 minutes."_ Brooke told her.

"_No..."_ Haley whined snuggling closer to Nathan as he slowly woke up too. Haley however drifted back to sleep.

_"What time is it?"_ Nathan asked opening his eyes.

"_Time for Haley to get up."_ Brooke said clapping her hands together as Steph came out of the bathroom and Brooke grabbed her stuff and ran in.

_"Is she still sleeping?"_ Steph asked looking at the clock. "_We need to leave in 10 minutes."_

_"For what?"_ Nathan asked.

_"We have cheerleading practice."_ Steph told him as he nodded.

"_Hales.."_ He whispered bending down to kiss her neck softly. "_You need to wake up."_ Haley mumbled something incoherent and Nathan laughed now bending down to kiss her lips which she immediatly responded to. Brooke then walked out of the bathroom and saw that Haley was awake.

_"Of course she wakes up to that! Why didn't I think of that?"_ Brooke joked as Steph laughed.

"_Something tells me you wouldn't have the same effect."_ Steph said laughing.

_"Nope, it's just me."_ Nathan said cockily as him and Haley got up. "_I'll see you after practice."_ Nathan said giving her another peck on the lips before saying bye to the girls and leaving.

_"How are you doing sweetie?"_ Brooke said softly.

_"Better, thanks as long as Claire stays the hell away from me."_ Haley said grabbing her clothes.

_"We will make sure of it."_ Steph said with a smile.

"_Thanks."_ Haley said greatfully as she went to change quickly.

* * *

It was now the next day and the girls were getting ready for their competition, they needed to leave the room in a half an hour. Peyton and Rachel were helping them get ready. Brooke make the boys stay away until after the competition, she said they were too much of a distraction.

_"I am so excited."_ Brooke exclaimed. _"I just wish you guys were cheering with us."_ Brooke said referring to Peyton and Rachel.

_"I do too."_ Rachel agreed.

_"Why didn't you join the squad at you college?"_ Haley asked Rachel. "_You were always so good."_

_"The squad at my school sucks. Nothing could make them better." _Rachel said rolling her eyes.

_"I miss the high school squad."_ Peyton added in as everyone agreed.

_"I like this squad so much better. I don't have to look at you know who everyday."_ Steph said.

_"Who?"_ Rachel asked.

"_Claire."_ Steph told her.

_"Oh, I forgot you went to high school with her that sucks."_ Rachel said.

"_You have no idea."_ Steph said rolling her eyes.

_"Has she always been that much of a bitch?"_ Peyton asked bluntly.

_"Yeah, pretty much."_ Steph answered as she put her light brown hair into a tight pony tail.

_"Can I curl your hair that's hanging down?"_ Peyton asked her.

_"Um yeah, thanks."_ Steph said nicely as Peyton went to work.

_"Okay so if this Claire girl was always such a bitch why did Nathan put up with her for so long?"_ Rachel asked returning to the original subject. Steph didn't know whether or not to answer with Haley in the room.

_"The sex, I think."_ Steph said quielty. _"Sorry Haley."_ Steph said as she saw Haley's face look disgusted.

_"No, it's okay."_ Haley said shaking her head looking down. Everyone knew however to Haley it wasn't okay.

_"Haley, it may have been like that for them but not you. You know that right?"_ Steph asked.

_"I know that."_ Haley answered. "_That's why sometimes I wonder if I'm enough for him. I know he loves me but his past with girls says a lot."_

_"I've never seen him as happy as he is with you."_ Steph told her. _"And I've known him for a while."_ Haley nodded.

"_Did he cheat on Claire?"_ Peyton asked wearily unsure if she should ask. Steph glanced at Haley unsure if she should tell Nathan's business since he was her best friend.

"_Steph, it's okay."_ Haley said shaking her head._ "I can answer that. I've known Nathan for a while, we talked while we were friends."_ Haley said looking at Peyton. "_Yeah, he did cheat on her. Let's just say in past he was with a lot of girls. I've heard stories from him and other people."_ Haley told her.

_"It's different with you though Haley."_ Steph made clear.

_"I know_." Haley said nodding with a smile. "_I may have my insecurities like everyone does but I love him and I know he loves me. He may have lost my trust once but I do completely trust him with my whole heart now. It's her I don't trust."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"Well that skank takes one wrong step she gets a nose job."_ Rachel said grinning. Brooke then stood up from her place in front of the mirror and looked at her friends.

"_Ready to go kick that bithes ass?"_ Brooke asked grinning referring to the cheering competition.

_"I'm in"_ Steph said standing up as well.

"_Let's do this."_ Haley said smiling.

* * *

Claire team was now performing at the cheer competition. Duke was up next and the girls were all huddled together watching.

_"They are good.."_ Haley said watching unsure.

"_We are better."_ Brooke said firmly keeping her eyes looked on the other team.

_"Okay girls, let's go out there and do our best. We've got this!"_ Monica the cheer captian declared as all the girls formed a circle. The other team was just finishing their routine and they were getting ready to be called. "_Ready girls on three."_ Monica said putting her hand in followed but the other girls. "_One. Two. Three. We've got this."_ Monica said as they all broke apart.

_"Next up is Duke University."_ The announcer announced as the girls took their starting positions.

_"I'm nervous."_ Haley said through her teeth as she plastered on a smile.

_"You will do great."_ Steph said back from next to her.

Haley looked out and saw her friends cheering her one. Then she caught Nathan's eye and smiled as the music started. They cheered one of the best routines of their life, it was flawless. As the music ended everyone cheered uncontrollably. They girls all ran off stage as Nathan, Lucas, Chase, Pyeton, and Rachel raced down to meet them. Brooke immediately ran into Chase's arms as Haley ran to Nathan.

_"You did amazing."_ Nathan whispered into her ear.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said hugging him tighter before pulling away to give him a quick kiss. Nathan then turned to Steph. As Haley went to see Lucas and Peyton.

"_You did awesome."_ Matham said giving Steph a quick hug.

_"Thanks Nate."_ Steph said before Brooke giddly ran over and hugged both Haley and Steph.

_"We did it."_ Brooke cheered.

_"You guys were great."_ Rachel said joining them.

_"Can we please have all the teams come to the stage?"_ The announcer announced.

"_Time for the results."_ Steph said as the girls ran up to join their team.

_"We had some amazing teams out there today. It was one of the closeest competitions we have had in years."_ The announcer said before pausing. _"Now I know you are all eager to hear the results so I am going to get to it. In third place we have the University of Texas!"_ (Don't know if this is really a cheer squad at this college but I'm guessing for these...sorry) The judge said as the girls ran up to grab their trophy. _"In second place we have San Diego State College!"_ The judge announced, this was Claire's team. Claire sent Haley, Brooke, and Steph a death glare as she made her way up with her team. Brooke, Haley, and Steph were too preoccupied as they nervously waited to see who got first. _"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for we have our first place winners....DUKE UNIVERSITY!"_ The girls screamed excitedly and ran up to get their trophy.

_"WE WON!"_ Haley cheered as the girls hugged each other jumping up and down. Broooke then looked over and saw Claire.

_"Hey skankho, how does second place feel?"_ Brooke said snickering evilly.

_"We deserved to win."_ Claire stated. Brooke placed her finger on her chin pretending to think.

_"But you didn't, sucks you don't always get what you want."_ Brooke said smirking as Claire stormed off.

_"I seriously love you!"_ Haley said laughing at she hugged Brooke.

_"Did you see her face?"_ Steph said laughing.

_"It was priceless."_ Brooke added before Chase came running over to her followed by Nathan who picked Haley up and swung her around.

_"Are you happy?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Very."_ Haley answered pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_"Congratulations. You did great today. And I love you."_ Nathan said as they pulled away.

_"Thank you and I love you more."_ Haley said smiling.

_"Not possible."_ Nathan said capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

After about and hour of celebrating with the team Haley, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, Brooke, Chase, and Steph all went up to pack and go home. They wanted to spent some time at home before they had to leave in two days for their trip to Brooke's beach house for New Year's Eve. They were finished packing when Haley and Steph decided to go find Nathan. Nathan had gone of with some of his basketball friends for a little while since he was already packed. Haley wanted to say bye to him since they wouldn't see each other for a few days and Steph had driven here with him so she wanted him to leave. They were now walking around the hotel looking for him.

Nathan however had just left his friend and had the same idea s them and was heading back towards their room. He was almost through the lobby when he felt some one tug on his arm and pull him into a corner.

_"Hi Natey."_ Claire cooed wrapping an arm around his waist.

_"What do you want Claire?"_ Nathan asked annoyed.

"_Isn't that obvious?"_ She asked as she gently dragged her finger up and down his arm flirtatiously. _"You."_

_"Claire, I'm really not in the mood for your game I just want to find my girlfriend."_ Nathan said simply grabbing her hand in his own to stop her movements.

_"Don't you miss me?"_ Claire asked giving him a sad puppy dog face.

_"How can you ask me that after everything you have been saying to Haley?"_ Nathan said harshly. _"I want you to stay away from her."_

_"I'm really sorry Natey. I just miss you so much. I thought you loved me."_ Claire said looking down, she was always a really good actress when it came to situations like this.

_"Claire what we had is in the past. I've moved on, you should too."_

_"But i love you so much."_ Claire said placing her other hand on his cheek stepping closer to him.

"_I'm sorry but-"_ Nathan started but was cut off.

_"What about what we had?"_ Claire asked sadly.

_"What we had is over. I'm with Haley."_

_"She will never be enough for you. We are meant to be. I love you."_ Claire said stepping forward and kissing his cheek right near the corner of his mouth. At that very moment Haley and Steph came into view and saw everything. It looke as if they were kissing.

_"Oh. My. God."_ Haley gasped out.

_"What the fuck?!"_ Steph yelled causing Nathan notice them.

_"Haley this isn't what it looks like I swear."_ Nathan said stepping away from Claire towards Haley.

_"Really because it looks like you were kissing you ex girlfriend AGAIN!"_ Haley yelled stepping back as tears brimmed in her eyes.

_"No I wasn't, she kissed my cheek. You have to listen to me."_ Nathan said trying to move closer to her as she moved back.

_"No I really don't."_ Haley said firmly. "_I came to say bye who know how literal that was."_ Haley said harshly turning around trying to leave but Nathan grabbed her arm.

_"Haley, listen please."_ Nathan begged.

"_Nathan, let go me go!"_ Haley said firmly.

_"I can't."_ Nathan stated, clearly having a double meaning to his words. _"I love you."_ With that he earned a hard slap in the face from Haley as she ripped her arm away and took off.

_"Shit!"_ Nathan said in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

_"It's okay Natey. We are better off without her."_ Claire said coming up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

_"Excuse me?"_ Steph snapped glaring at her.

_"Claire, get the hell away from me."_ Nathan said stepping away from her. "_You have just managed to ruin my life again!"_

_"I'll go for now, but you know where to find me._" Claire said leaving.

"_What the hell were you thinking Nathan?"_ Steph asked once they were alone.

_"She cornered me Steph."_ Nathan said.

"_Doesn't mean you have to kiss her!"_ Steph snapped.

_"I didn't! She kissed my cheek before I could stop her."_ Nathan exclaimed. _"I was telling her to go away."_

_"That's not what it looked like Nathan."_ Steph said shaking her head.

_"You have to believe me. You know me Steph, you know I love Haley."_ Nathan said almost begging her to believe him.

_"I believe you."_ Steph whispered.

"_You do?"_ Nathan said shocked. He thought she would be on Haley's side even though they were best friends.

"_Nate, I've known you a long time. You've never lied to me before but it isn't me you have to convince it's Haley."_ Steph told him._ "Go try to talk to her."_

* * *

Haley ran all the way back to the room. When she got in the room the only people in there were Brooke and Chase, who were sitting on the bed.

"_Hey Hales, did you find Nathan?"_ Brooke asked as Haley quickly throw the last of her stuff in her bag.

_"Oh yeah I found him."_ Haley said angrily.

_"Are you okay?"_ Brooke asked watching her friend closely. Haley then glanced in Brooke's direction and instantly broke down. She had held her tears until this point but she couldn't anymore. She dropped to her knees as tears stream down her face.

"_Haley!"_ Brooke said jumping up running to her friend as Chase kept his distance on the bed._ "What happened?"_

_"I can't Brooke...I can't ....I can't."_ Haley repeated all over again.

_"Can't what sweetie?"_ Brooke asked softly rubbing her back.

_"I can't do this again."_ Haley whispered still looking down. At that moment she looked up at Brooke her eyes were bloodshot already from crying. "_He was with Claire."_

_"I'll kill him." _Brooke said instantly going to stand up but Haley grabbed her arm.

_"No!"_ Haley said instantly. _"I just want to go home."_ Haley said almost pleadingly.

_"Okay."_ Brooke said nodding as someone knocking on the door._ "Chase can you get that?"_

_"Yeah._" Chase said standing up.

_"Chase."_ Haley said stopping him. "_If it's Nathan...I don't want to talk to him."_

_"I got your back."_ Chase said nodding in understanding. Chase opened the door and saw a very upset Nathan standing there.

_"Hey man, can I talk to Haley?"_ Nathan asked also pleadingly. Chase keep the door partially closed sheilding Haley.

"_Sorry man I can't do that."_ Chase said firmly.

_"I just need to talk to her please. It was all a misunderstanding."_ Nathan begged.

"_She doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry."_ Chase said feeling bad since he was friends with Nathan but this is what Haley wanted.

"_I just need one minute please."_ Nathan begged. Chase was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Haley standing there, she had been listening.

_"It's okay. Thanks Chase."_ Haley said motioning for him to move out of the doorway before turning her attention to Nathan. Nathan could instantly tell she had been crying. _"What do you want?"_

_"I need to talk to you please.."_ Nathan said looking really upset. Haley sighed wanting him to go away. She knew it she didn't go to the door he would never leave.

_"You have one minute make it quick."_ Haley said firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

_"I'm really sorry but what you saw wasn't what it looked like. She cornered me, I was trying to get rid of her. I didn't kiss her I swear, she kissed my cheek that's all. I wouldn't do that to you I swear I love you. You need to believe me."_ Nathan said as Haley stoof there silently not even looking at him.

_"I don't know if I believe you...this isn't the first time with her. She will always be there I don't know if I can handle that."_ Haley said looking down.

_"You are the only one I want."_ Nathan said. _"I will do anything I swear."_ Haley stood there for a minute thinking.

_"I need time..and space. To think."_ Haley answered.

_"If that's what you want."_ Nathan said sadly.

_"It's what I need."_ Haley answered. Nathan stood there not saying anything.

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_ Nathan asked finally.

_"I don't know."_ Haley answered honestly, she could see Nathan begin to break at that. He however just stood there. "_Your minutes up."_ Haley said more harshly than she had meant to.

_"Okay."_ Nathan said bending down to gently kiss her cheek. "_I love you."_ He whispered before walking away. Haley shut the door and stayed facing it, Brooke could see her body shake with sobs. Brooke immediately went over and wrapped her arms around her.

_"I'm sorry honey."_ Brooke whispered. "_What can I do?"_

_"Can we just leave?"_ Haley asked turning around whipping her eyes as Brooke nodded. She made her way over to her bags but stopped at Chase. _"Thank you for trying to help."_ Haley said giving him a quick hug before grabbing her bags.

They made their way to the room that Lucas, Peyton, and Rachel were in so they could leave.

_"Are you guys ready?"_ Chase asked as they entered the room.

_"Yeah."_ Lucas answered then glanced at his sister. _"Haley what happened?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to leave." _Haley said making sure they all knew to leave it alone but Lucas didn't give up.

_"Haley-"_ Lucas said being cut off.

"_Not now, please."_ Haley begged as Lucas gave up. They all made their way out of the room and walked down the call.

_"Haley!"_ They heard someone yell. They turned around to see Steph running towards them.

_"You guys go, I'll catch up." _Haley urged them to go as Steph caught up_. "Hey Steph."_

_"Haley, I know you mad right now and you have every right but it wasn't what it looked like."_ Steph said as Haley shook her head.

"_You saw the same thing I saw...."_ Haley said.

_"I know but he explained and I believe him. He had never lied to me. He loves you so much, you know that. He was trying to get away from her all he wants is you. After he just talked to you I have never seen him look so broken...."_ Steph tried to explain.

_"I just need time Steph but thank you for trying. He's lucky to have you."_ Haley answered.

_"I wasn't just doing it for him I was doing it for you too. You two are meant to be."_ Steph told her honestly.

_"We'll see."_ Haley answered sadly. "_I'll see you in a few days."_ Haley said giving her a hug goodbye.

_"Okay, Haley. Think about what I said."_ Steph said returning her hug.

_"I will. Bye."_ Haley said walking away.

_"Bye."_

* * *

**Author's note: hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update i've been really busy and having alittle writers block. reviews would be greatly appreciated please tell me what you think..even add your ideas if you have any. thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haley was now walking down the hallway when she felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw the promise ring on her finger that Nathan had given her it instantly brought tears to her eyes. Before she could stop herself she did something she told herself she wouldn't.

_"Wait! Steph!"_ Haley said stopped her.

_"Yeah?"_ Steph asked as Haley made her way towards her.

_"Can you do me a huge favor?"_ Haley asked sliding the ring off of her finger.

_"Oh no! I can't!"_ Steph said immediately knowing what she was doing.

_"Please just give this to him.."_ Haley begged.

_"Haley, it will break him I can't do that."_ Steph told her.

_"Please Steph, this is hard for me too I just can't look at the ring right now it will make everything harder."_ Haley said forcing it into her hand. _"Just do this for me."_

_"Fine."_ Steph said reluctantly taking the ring._ "Your still my friend but I think you are making a huge mistake."_ Steph said before turning and walking away. Haley made her way to her friends and found them at the check out desk. Brooke immediately made

_"How are you doing?"_ Brooke asked as Haley walked over playing with her now naked finger. Brooke instantly noticed, she always noticed small details._ "Oh no..."_

_"I gave it to Steph to give to him."_ Haley filled in the blanks knowing what she was thinking.

_"You broke up with him?"_ Rachel asked shocked coming up next to them.

_"I don't know yet..."_ Haley said pausing for a second. _"I caught him with Claire again."_

_"Aw Hales..."_ Rachel said hugging her.

_"He swears nothing happened it was all her but I don't know if I should believe him."_ Haley told her.

_"I wasn't there but I know he loves you....Do you know what your going to do?"_

_"I just need time to think."_ Haley said running her hand through her hair in frustration as her friends nodded.

* * *

Steph now making her way slowly down the hall to Nathan's room with her bags and unfortunately Haley's promise ring. She did not want to have to do this but she knew there was no turning back now. She let herself into Nathan's room since he left the door opened. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

_"Hey loser, how are you doing?"_ Steph said flopping down in bed next to him.

_"How do I look like I'm doing?"_ He replied. "_What can I do Steph? I need her back."_

_"I know Nate." _Steph said glancing over at him. She wanted to cry for him at that very moment. He noticed that something was off with her immediately, after being friends for so long he could read her easily.

_"What's up with you?"_ He asked as Steph sighed it's now her never. She reached in her pocket as he watched her intently.

_"I'm really sorry Nate."_ Steph said as she put the ring into his view. Nathan's eyes went wide when he saw it but he reached over and took the ring from her hand. _"I tried to talk to but it didn't help. She just wants time to think."_

_"I really screwed up this time."_ Nathan said putting his hands over his face taking a deep breath.

_"She loves you Nate, remember that."_ Steph said gently trying to make him feel better.

* * *

Haley was now arriving home. The only people with her were Lucas and Brooke. Haley tiredly walked into the house and dropped her bag on the floor.

_"Hey girls, how was the competition?"_ Lydia asked coming into the living room.

"_We won!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"And Luke did you have fun?"_ Lydia asked her son.

_"Yeah, I'm really tired though I think I'm going to take a nap."_ Lucas said giving his mom a hug before going up to his bedroom.

_"I agree with Lucas, I'm exhausted."_ Brooke said grabbing her bags.

_"Dinners in an hour."_ Lydia called after her as she said she'd be up by then. Haley then flopped down on the couch.

_"How was your weekend?"_ Lydia asked sitting next to her.

_"It went from good, to bad, to really good, to completely awful."_ Haley answered putting her head in her hands.

_"What happened?"_ Lydia asked, Haley wasn't sure whether or not she should tell her mom but then she did.

_"Nathan's exgirlfriend was there."_ Haley told her as she finished explaining what she saw and her fight with Nathan.

_"I love you honey but are you sure you saw it right? I see the way that boy looks at you, he loves you. He practically worships the ground you walk on."_ Lydia said.

_"I know he does but Claire will always be coming in between us."_ Haley said looking down at her hand which used to contain her ring. _"I gave the promise ring back."_ Haley revealed to her mother.

_"Haley..."_ Her mother said sadly. _"You know I always have your best intrest at heart that why I need to tell you to really think about this."_

_"I am mom, every second." _Haley answered honestly. _"I'm just so confused, I don't know if it's worth all this.."_

_"Okay, let me ask you something. Do you love him?"_ Lydia asked.

_"Of course I do, you know that."_ Haley answered.

_"Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"_ Her mother asked. Haley looked a little started by her moms question, she was only 19 but she answered it.

_"Yes..."_ She whispered. Lydia smiled.

_"I think you have your answer."_ Lydia said standing up. "_Take your time to think, you owe yourself that much."_ Lydia said gently kissing Haley's forehead before heading back in the kitchen.

* * *

It was now new years eve and the past two days had been agonizing for both Nathan and Haley. Nathan had tried to call and text Haley to apologize again but Haley wouldn't answer. Nathan even tried to call Lucas but Lucas was too loyal to Haley to help him. It was now the day they were suppose to go to Brooke's beach house and Haley had heard through people that Nathan wasn't going to go because he wanted to respect Haley's wishes. Haley was now in her room waiting for everyone to get to her house to they could leave for the beach house. Haley was laying on her bed when her bedroom door swung open and Shelly and Steph walked in.

_"Hey."_ Haley said weakly sitting up in her bed.

_"You look just as bad as my brother."_ Shelly said sitting on the bed.

_"How is he?"_ Haley found herself asking.

_"Not too good."_ Shelly answered.

_"I saw him cry for the first time in my life."_ Steph added as Haley looked down in silence.

_"Okay, I need to say something. Your one of my good friends Haley you know that but I have a loyalty to my brother like you do to Lucas. What your doing is wrong. You two belong together and you know that. Nathan told me what happened and I think this is all a big misunderstanding, you need to talk to him and make things right. I know your hurting but so is he. He can't control how Claire feels just like you couldn't control how Felix felt for you but he stayed by you. All Nathan does is sit in his room and play with that promise ring he gave you. I just think you are making a huge mistake and need to fix this."_ Shelly said getting up and walking out of the room.

_"Shelly!"_ Haley yelled trying to stop her but she kept walking.

_"Let her cool off."_ Steph said now sitting down.

_"Do you hate me too?"_ Haley asked hesitantly.

_"You know I don't but I don't agree with you either. Shelly's right you two are meant to be. And Shelly doesn't hate you."_ Steph told her. "_Let's go outside, everyones waiting for us."_

Haley picked up her bags and they made their way outside. Going to Brooke's beach house was Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Sam, Jack, Lindsey, Jake, Heidi, Felix, Rachel, Anna, Marcus, Shelly, Bevin, Owen, and Steph. Steph even brought Abby, Julian, and Quentin even though Nathan wasn't going. Haley decided to drive her car with Steph, Abby, Julian, and Quentin. Haley stayed quiet for most of the car ride while they talked.

_"Why are you so quiet?"_ Steph asked Haley.

_"I don't know."_ Haley said keeping her eyes on the road.

_"This trips suppose to be fun."_ Steph said nudging her lightly.

_"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"She's as depressed as Nathan."_ Julian said as Haley glanced in her rear view mirror at him but stayed silent.

_"You got our boy all messed up, he won't even play ball with us."_ Quentin added.

_"He won't play basketball..."_ Haley said almost in a whisper but it was heard.

_"He knows he should have gotten away from Claire but it happened fast he never meant to hurt you. Give him another chance."_ Julian encouraged.

"_He really love you."_ Abby added.

_"I've never seen Nathan Scott this into a girl."_ Quentin told her. _"Even with Claire he didn't care...he cares about you though."_

_"I know.."_ Haley whispered. She was close to calling Nathan she couldn't do this anymore she wanted him.

_"Talk to him pleaseeeee."_ Julian said sticking his head into the front seat making a puppy dog face as Haley finally laughed, for the first time in days.

_"I'll think about it."_ Haley said nodding.

_"I'll take it."_ Julian said sitting back in his seat.

* * *

They had all arrived at the beach house about a half and hour ago. After putting down her bags she went to sit by the water. She had her phone in her hand staring at it debating whether or not to call Nathan. Suddenly someone came and sat beside her.

_"Hey sis."_ Lucas said.

_"Hey Luke."_ Haley answered looking out at the water.

_"Why are you sitting out here all alone?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Just thinking."_ Haley answered glancing at her phone.

_"About calling Nathan?"_ Lucas guessed.

"_Maybe."_ Haley said weakly afraid of his reaction.

_"I think you should."_ Lucas said surprising her.

_"You do?!?"_ Haley exclaimed.

"_I talked to him Hales and I believe him. You know I always have you back sis but think of yourself too. I know he hurt you but you love him and he loves you. Don't throw away your future together over some stupid slut."_ Lucas said standing up. "_Call him."_ He said ruffling her hair before walking away. Haley took a deep breath and went to Nathan's name and pressed send.

_"Hello?"_ Nathan's voice came through the phone.

_"Uh hey Nate."_ Haley said nervously putting her head down.

_"Haley is that you?"_ Nathan asked sounding shocked that she wa actually on the phone.

_"Yeah, it's me."_ Haley said pausing. _"I'm sorry."_ Haley said chocking back a sob.

_"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry."_ Nathan said quickly.

_"I should have believed you."_ Haley said as a tear trickled down her cheek. _"I don't want to break up, Nathan. I love you too much."_

_"I love you too Hales."_ Nathan said into the phone.

_"I wish you were hear right now, I just want to talk to you."_ Haley said now crying a little.

_"Hales, don't cry."_ Nathan whispered into the phone.

_"I just want to see you, I need to talk to you..in person."_ Haley said quietly.

_"Well it's a good thing I changed my mind and decided to come there...I'll be there in a half hour."_ Nathan said.

_"Really?"_ Haley said smiling a little.

_"Yeah, I couldn't let you go."_ Nathan said honestly.

_"Good, I don't want you too."_ Haley replied.

_"I'll be there soon."_ Nathan said.

_"Okay, bye."_ Haley said hanging up the phone. She stood up and walked into the house, into the kitchen where everyone was standing.

_"Are you okay?"_ Heidi asked noticing Haley had been crying.

_"I will be."_ Haley said smiling. The group just looked at her confused. _"I called Nathan. He's already on his way he will be here in a half hour."_ They group didn't even say anything they just all went and gave her a group hug.

* * *

A half hour later the party was in full swing. Haley waited for Nathan though and was sitting on the front porch. As Nathan's car pulled in the driveway Haley stood up and waited for him to get out of the car. After he got of the car and stood next to uncomfortably not sure if he should go up to her. Haley had other plans she ran to him as fast as possible and throw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"I'm so sorry."_ Haley said again crying a little as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"_You have nothing to be sorry for I told you that."_ Nathan said holding her tighter afraid to let go of her.

_"I should have trusted you then..it just looked like..you know...and with what happened before..I got scared..."_Haley said rambling pulling back to look at him. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too. I meant what I said a couple days ago your it for me Haley James. I don't want anyone but you. Only you."_ Nathan said as Haley placed her hands on both of his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

_"I don't want anyone else either_." Haley said as she pulled away. Nathan pulled away from her a little and Haley gave him a confused look as he reached in his pocket. Then he pulled out her promise ring.

"_This belongs to you."_ Nathan said as she put out her hand so he could slid it back onto her finger.

_"Thank you." _Haley said kissing him again.

After a few minutes they made their way into the house hand in hand as their friends cheered.

_"Naley's back together!"_ Brooke cheered glad her friend was happy again.

"_Now we drink!"_ Rachel said taking a shot.

_"Come on I'll get you guys a drink."_ Brooke said leading the way to the kitchen. Inside was Sam and Jack sitting at the table.

_"Hey Sam, having fun?"_ Haley asked coming into the kitchen. Nathan took a seat at the table and pulled Haley onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.

_"Yeah, I see you two made up."_ Sam said.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said smiling.

_"Sam, Jack do you guys want a a drink?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Are we allowed to drink?"_ Jack asked Sam quietly. Sam knew he meant alcohol.

_"Yeah, surprise me...and Jack will have a beer."_ Sam said answering for him.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_ Jack said laughing.

_"Okay one beer."_ Brooke said placing it in front of him. _"And three Brooke Davis'."_

_"What's a Brooke Davis?"_ Nathan asked skeptically.

_"You'll have to find out."_ Brooke and winking.

_"Oh god should I be scared?"_ Haley joked.

_"try it!"_ Brooke encouraged as they all took a sip.

"_Not bad."_ Nathan commented.

_"It's good."_ Sam added drinking more as she let Jack try it.

_"mmm who knew Brooke Davis tasted this good."_ Haley said laughing.

_"You know it!"_ Brooke said cheerfully.

"_Wanna come with me to see my friends?"_ Nathan asked Haley.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered getting off of him and taking his hand pulling him up. Nathan interwined their fingers as they made their way into the living room were most people were now.

_"Hey guys."_ Nathan said as they went up to Steph, Abby, Quentin, and Julian.

"_Nate you made it!"_ Steph said giving him a hug.

"_Yeah, I did."_ Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"_You have a smart girlfriend_." Julian commented winking at her jokingly referring to this conversation earlier.

_"Well you guys were right I was being stupid."_ Haley said sipping her drink as Nathan raised his eyebrow as if to ask what he was talking about.

_"Hey! We never actually said that."_ Julian defended.

_"I know but I got it."_ Haley said smiling. Just then Shelly walked up to the group.

_"Hey, mind if I steal Haley?"_ Shelly asked.

_"But I just got her back."_ Nathan whined jokingly as Haley laughed.

"_I'll be right back."_ Haley said giving him what was meant to be a quick kiss but Nathan held her firmly there deepening it.

_"Get a room."_ Steph joked.

"_I'll be back."_ Haley said following Shelly. They went off to the corner of the room where they had a little more privacy to talk.

_"Haley, I just wanted to say sorry about what I said in your room today--"_ Shelly started but Haley cut her off.

_"No, don't I understand completely."_ Haley said quickly. "_I would react the same way with Lucas."_ Haley said waving her hand dismisively as if to say its no big deal.

_"Okay, so we are okay?"_ Shelly asked.

_"Absolutely."_ Haley said giving her a quick side hug.

"_Okay, I'm going to find Bevin. I'll find you later_." Shelly said before taking off. Haley stood there for a second and took a sip of her drip before she could finish Heidi came sprinting over to her and hugged her.

_"Haley!!"_ She yelled excitedly as Haley tried to catch her balance and keep her drink from spilling.

"_Whoa. Hey Heidi."_ Haley said laughing. "_How much did you drink?"_

_"I don't know that's a good question. Felix?"_ Heidi said gesturing for him to come over.

_"Heidi you didn't have to ask."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"How much did I drink?"_ Heidi asked Felix as he came closer.

_"Probably too much."_ Felix said laughing as she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Are you and Nathan doing better?"_ Heidi asked Haley.

_"Yeah, we fixed everything_." Haley answered with a smile.

_"Saweeeet!!!_' Heidi said pumping her fist in the air. As Haley and Felix started cracking up laughing as her drunkiness. Then suddenly Heidi stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "I don't feel so good." Heidi mumbled.

_"Oh, quick bathroom, right there."_ Haley said pointing a few feet away. Felix then proceeded to lead Heidi to the bathroom.

"_Someone drank to much.."_ Chris said coming up next to her.

_"Yup."_ Haley said laughing. _"How are things with you I feel like I haven't talked to you for a while?"_

_"Things are good. I've been singing at a few local clubs and they want me to leave to go on tour in two weeks."_ Chris told her.

_"Thats awesome. You'll have to let me know when your singing around home or my school and I'll come watch."_ Haley said.

"_Will do."_ Chris agreed as Steph walked over.

_"Hey."_ She said coming up next to them.

_"Hey Steph, you remember Chris right?"_ Haley said introducing them again.

_"I think we met one time."_ Chris said shaking her hand.

_"Yeah, when Jake told everyone he had a kid."_ Steph said rememebering.

_"Yeah."_ Chris said agreeing.

_"Steph, Chris is a singer and he was just telling me how he's going on tour in two weeks."_ Haley told her.

_"I keep telling Haley she should do something like it because she's so good a singing but she loves school to much."_ Chris teased her.

_"Haley missed school...neverrr!"_ Steph mocked.

_"School is important to me!"_ Haley defended.

_"Yeah, we know tutorgirl."_ Chris said teasing her. Haley just rolled her eyes smiling. Haley then glanced at the clock next to them.

_"Only a half hour until midnight."_ Haley commented.

"_It feels like we just got here."_ Chris added.

"_Brooke throws some pretty great parties. I guess it's like they say time flies when your having fun."_ Steph commented.

"_Haley!"_ Felix called from the doorway of the bathroom.

_"Looks like I'm being called. I'll catch up with you guys later."_ Haley said making her way to the bathroom leaving Steph and Chris.

_"Do you want another drink?"_ Chris asked Steph.

_"Yeah, that would be nice."_ Steph said following him into the kitchen.

* * *

Haley was now making her way over to Felix.

_"Whats up, Felix?"_ Haley asked sipping her drink.

"_Heidi's asking for you."_ Felix said. _"Plus she wants me to grab her toothbrush so can you keep an eye on her?"_

_"Yeah, sure go ahead."_ Haley said as she stepped around him and walked into the bathroom. Heidi was sitting in front of the toliet drinking some water, Haley placed her glass on the counter in the bathroom and knelt own next to her._ "How are you feeling?"_

_"Like I shouldn't have drank so much."_ Heidi said putting her head in her hands. Haley gave her a sympathetic smile. _"What time is it?"_

_"11:30."_ Haley answered.

"_Crap..it's almost midnighttt."_ Heidi said slurring slightly. _"Felix won't want to kiss me with my head in the toilet.."_ She said before she started giggling.

Haley laughed a little. _"Well then we need to sober you up before midnight."_ Haley said picking up the water Heidi had put down and held it out for her to drink.

"_Hold on."_ Heidi said before turning her head and throwing up in the toilet again.

_"Oh man.."_ Haley whispered as she rubbed her friends back and held Heidi's hair out of her face. After a minute Heidi stopped throwing up and sat up again. _"Feeling better?"_

_"A little..I don't think I have anything left to throw up."_ Heidi said as she wiped her mouth. Just then Felix walked in.

_"Here's your toothbrush."_ He said handing it to her.

_"Thanks."_ Heidi said taking it from his hands. She then proceeded to try to stand up but stumbled back as Felix reached to catch her and Haley put her hands up to do the same.

_"Whoa..careful."_ Felix said getting a good grip on her as he led her to the sink.

_"Thanks."_ She mumbled again. Haley then got off the floor.

_"Okay, now that you had it covered I need to go find Nathan."_ Haley said. _"Heidi I hope you feel better and Felix good luck."_ Haley said the last part a little quieter.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom and started walking through crowds of her friends. Now she only had about 15 minutes until midnight. Haley was making her way around the house when she heard someone call her name. "_Haley!"_ Haley turned around to see Peyton running towards her. Peyton jumped and hugged Haley almost knocking Haley over in the process.

_"Whoa, Peyton what are you doing?"_ Haley said laughing a little.

_"I just wanted to say Hi. Your my best friend!"_ Peyton slurred smiling.

_"I see drunky over here found you."_ Rachel said coming up next to them.

_"Rachel! I thought I lost you! Your my best friend too!"_ Peyton said as she jumped on Rachel to hug her. Haley and Rachel both simply laughed.

"_Careful P. Sawyer I might not be as drunk as you but your going to knock me over."_ Rachel said.

_"Sorry I was just excited to see both of you."_ Peyton said smiling.

_"We can tell."_ Haley responded laughing. She glanced over at the clock again now she had five mine. _"It's almost midnight. Five minutes."_

_"I need to find Owen."_ Rachel said walking off. Peyton however was still hanging on Haley.

"_Peyt. I love you but I gutta find Nathan."_ Haley said trying to walk. "_Look, theres Lucas."_ Haley said pointed. Just as Haley suspected Peyton took off running full force at Lucas jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She shooke her head as she saw her brother stumbled, she laughed a little before taking off to find Nathan again. She had no idea where he was. After a couple minutes she heard everyone counting down.

_"10...9....8..."_ Still no Nathan, she just stood by the counter in the kitchen looking around. _"7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!!!" _Haley suddenly felt herself being spun around and someone crash their mouth into hers in a passionate kiss, instantly Haley knew it was Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The sound of her friends cheering around them faded away as they kissed. Finally they both pulled away breathless and Nathan leaned his forehead against hers.

_"That was cutting it close."_ Haley said giggling. _"I thought we were going to miss midnight."_

_"Me too."_ Nathan said with a smile placing his hand on her cheek stroking it. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Haley said giving him a peck on the lips. _"Happy New Year."_

_"Happy New Year, Hales." _Nathan said back with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were now lying together on the couch, most of the people had gone outside to hang out on the beach.

_"I'm really glad your here Nate."_ Haley said gently tracing things on his chest.

_"I am too."_ Nathan said kissing her forehead.

_"If I don't get up now I am going to fall asleep."_ Haley said laughing as she sat up.

_"I don't wanna get up."_ Nathan whined as Haley laughed at him.

_"Come on..we can go for a walk on the beach."_ Haley proposed.

_"I guess that would be okay."_ Nathan said sitting up.

_"Hey guys, have you seen Steph?"_ Brooke asked coming in the back door. _"I haven't seen her for at least an hour."_

_"No..she isn't outside?"_ Nathan asked.

_"No, I was just getting kind of worried last time I saw her she was really drunk."_ Brooke told them.

_"Uh..How about you go check outside again and we will check upstairs...maybe she fell asleep?"_ Haley guessed trying to help.

"_Okay. meet me outside."_ Brooke said leaving.

_"Let's go check her room."_ Haley said getting up and then pulling Nathan with her.

_"I'm sure she's fine I've seen her drink more. She probably went to bed its already like two in the morning."_ Nathan said shrugging.

_"I just want to check."_ Haley said as Nathan nodded following her. They finally stopped outside the master bedroom where she was supposed to be staying and Haley quietly knocked but got no answer. "_Wait I think I hear something."_ Haley said as she started opening the door.

_"Haley maybe you shouldn't..."_Nathan started but stopped at the sight before him.

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Haley screamed as Steph did too while trying to cover herself up on top of her to Haley's horror was Chris who moved away from her a little shocked to see them there.

_"Sorry."_ Nathan said quickly as he pulled Haley out of the room closing the door.

_"Shit."_ Haley mumbled running her hand through her hand in frustration. "_Brooke can't find out about this!"_ Haley said firmly.

"_Why?"_ Nathan said confused.

_"She has so much history with Chris she's not going to take it good."_ Haley tried to explain. Logically she knew Brooke shouldn't be mad since she was with Chase but she knew Brooke wouldn't take it good since Steph was her friend.

"_Okay, I won't say anything."_ Nathan agreed as they walked down the hall. Nathan took Haley's hand as they made their way slowly outside.

_"Did you find her?"_ Brooke asked as soon as they walked out the door.

_"Uh..yeah she's sleeping."_ Nathan said quickly.

_"Well then I'm going to wake her up! She's missing the party!"_ Brooke said trying to walk passed them but Haley blocked the way.

_"No, you should let her sleep."_ Haley said as Brooke looked at her confused.

_"Okay,you guys seem wierd."_ Brooke commented.

_"Let's just go enjoy the party."_ Nathan said. "_Want another drink? I can make you both one."_

_"Yeah, thanks hotshot."_ Brooke answered.

_"Yeah, I'll help you."_ Haley said as they walked back into the house. Once they were out of earshot Haley started to talk. _"I hated lying to her."_

_"I know."_ Nathan said rubbing her back. _"But it's also now our business to tell."_ Nathan said as Haley nodded and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: please leave me reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Haley and Nathan were in their room the next morning when there was a knock on the door.

_"Who is it?"_ Nathan grumbled still trying to sleep.

_"It's me."_ Steph said poking her head in. _"I need to talk to you guys."_

_"What?"_ Haley asked rolling over to look at her.

_"Something happened last night and I need to talk to someone about it." _Steph said taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she fiddled with her finger.

_"Let me guess you hooked up with someone..Chris right."_ Nathan said as she looked up shocked. "_Now that we covered that I need my sleep." _Nathan grumbled putting his pillow over his head.

_"Sorry he it's early and he's grumpy apparently._" Haley said rubbing a smoothing hand over his back as she sat up tiredly.

_"How did he now??" _Steph asked confused.

_"We uh walked in on you..you don't remember?"_ Haley asked.

_"No.."_ Steph said shaking her head. _"I only remember bits and pieces..." _Haley nodded. "_Shit! I screwed up!_" Steph said covering her face.

_"We covered for you, Brooke was ready to go upstairs but we told her you were sleeping._" Haley told her.

_"Thanks._" Steph said.

_"Well I figure it wouldn't be a pretty site if she walked into what we walked into._" Haley said.

_"She's going to hate me_." Steph said shaking her head_. "Are you mad?_" Steph asked noticing something off about her.

_"I'm just mad I had to lie to one of my best friends._" Haley said as Steph opened her mouth to talk but Haley held up her hand. _"However, Brooke has Chase. What Chris does shouldn't matter but I know Brooke though and she won't be happy. I'm torn in the middle here. Part of me says Brooke will be mad and I don't really blame her because of their history, plus your her friend. Another part of me says you and Chris deserves happiness too." _Haley said taking a deep breath. _"I think you need to really think about this if you two have feelings for each other more than a drunken night of sex you should tell her the truth. The rest is up to you. I think you should be honest with her."_ Haley told her honestly.

_"Okay._" Steph said nodding.

_"Where is Chris?_" Haley asked.

_"Still sleeping._" Steph answered.

_"Well go talk to him_." Haley urged.

_"Please! Just let me sleep!"_ Nathan groaned under the pillow.

_"Love you too Natey_." Steph teased knowing her hated that nickname. Nathan pulled the pillow off of his head and throw it at her. She laughed as she left the room.

_"Finally. I can sleep."_ Nathan mumbled. He wanted sleep after all it was only 7 am. Haley giggled as she leaned over scattered kisses over his bare back. She heard Nathan groan as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"_Are you sure your tired?_" Haley whispered as she continued to scatter kisses along his back as she slid her hands down his back to the edge of his shorts. _"I think we can do something more fun than sleep..._" Haley said giggling a little. The next thing Haley knew Nathan had managed to flip them both over so that he was now on top and kissing her. "_I thought you were tired?"_ Haley giggled.

_"I thought you said this was more fun.."_ Nathan teased running his hands up her shirt. Nathan dipped his head down to kiss her neck as he continued to tease her under her shirt.

_"Just take it off._" Haley mumbled moaning softly. Nathan did as he was told as he smirked at her. Haley then pulled his face back to hers so she could kiss him again. Nathan let his hand wonder down between her legs over her shorts. Haley's hips gently rocket up against his as he stroked her through her shorts. _"Jesus Nathan stop teasing_!" Haley breathed out.

_"Tell me what you want.." Nathan whispered into her her._

_"I want.._" Haley started but the rest came out as a moan as Nathan slipped his hand inside her shorts.

_"Is that what you wanted?"_ Nathan whispered huskily in her ear.

_"Please Nathan..."_ She begged.

_"Please what?"_ Nathan whispered as Haley groaned again. Nathan smirked knowing exactly what she wanted.

_"I want...I want you inside of me NOW!_" Haley managed to breath out as she reached for his shorts. Nathan however still hadn't removed hers yet. Haley was getting impatient and reached down and slide hers off. She then rolled Nathan over onto his back and tried to slide his shorts off. Nathan watched her stuggle a little.

_"Someones getting impatient._" Nathan teased as he sat up a little capturing her lips in his in a passionate kiss.

"_It's been been too long and I missed you.._" Haley whispered. At this Nathan lifted up so she could pull his shorts off.

_"I missed you too._" Nathan said kissing her again. Nathan was about to flip them over when Haley put her hand on his chest stopping him. Nathan looked at her confused but she just smiled and lowered herself on top of him. For the first time since they got together Haley was on top. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Haley said and she leaned forward to kiss him. Those were the last words spoken for a while.

* * *

Everyone had decided to spend the day by the water just relaxing. From what Haley could tell Steph and Chris were trying to stay distance from each other. She didn't know what happened after Steph went back to her room this morning but she knew Steph would do the right thing. However she didn't know what the right thing was in this case. Haley was laying out on the beach with some of the girls; Brooke, Peyton, and Heidi. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Felix, Chase, Owen, Quentin, and Julian all went down to the court to play a little bit of basketball.

_"What time is it?_" Brooke said turning over to lay on her back again.

_"It's two._" Heidi answered as she glanced at her cell phone.

_"I am starving."_ Peyton said as her stomach grumbled.

_"I'd say._" Haley said as they all laughed.

_"Where are the boys they should make us food_." Brooke said looking around.

_"Most of them are playing basketball." _Heidi answered.

_"Why don't I go get us some chips and dip until they get back?_" Haley offered.

_"Yes pleaseee!_" Peyton exclaimed as Haley laughed.

_"Okay, I'll be right back._" Haley said standing up.

_"Wait! I'm going to come get a drink. You guys want one?_" Heidi asked Brooke and Peyton.

_"Water please."_ Peyton answered.

_"Yeah, the same thanks Heid._" Brooke answered. Haley and Heidi made their way into the house, it was empty since everyone was outside. Haley walked inside and made her way over to the snacks closet as Heidi went to the fridge. Haley opened the door and screamed when she saw two people making out in the closet. Inside were Steph and Chris. They both pulled apart with shocked expressions as Haley slammed the door shut. Heidi was looking over at her shocked.

_"I need to stop doing that!_" Haley exclaimed plopping down onto the seat in front of her.

_"What was that?"_ Heidi asked still shocked, she had obviously seen the same thing Haley had. Haley put her head in her hands as Steph and Chris slowly walked out.

_"Uh...hi Haley."_ Chris said clearing his throat uncomfortably._ "Heidi."_

_"Hi."_ Heidi said with a small waved as Haley just looked up from her hands shaking her head as she abruptly stood up from her chair.

_"Haley?_" Steph said finally speaking. Haley just made her way to the closet and opened it.

_"Seriously you two! What are you thinking? First last night now today...in the closet!"_ Haley ranted grabbing the chips shutting the door. "_What if I were Brooke?"_ Haley asked eyeing them as she went to the fridge to grab the dip. _"Really you two can do what you want but tell Brooke please no one would like you sneaking around." _Haley said shutting the fridge.

_"Brooke and I have been over for a while. We are just friends she has Chase._" Chris said.

_"I know that but I also know Brooke she doesn't like when people hide things from her."_ Haley told them.

_"We aren't even sure what this is_.." Steph said.

_"Well figure it out and be honest with her come on Heidi._" Haley said walking over to the door.

_"Are you really mad right know?_" Chris said shocked. Haley shock her head.

_"No. I just want you guys to think. The longer you hide this.."_ Haley said gesturing between the two. _"The more upset she could be. This isn't some random girl Chris it's her friend."_

_"I guess."_ Chris agreed reluctantly.

_"Okay." _Haley said satisfied as she picked up the snacks._ "Come on Heidi."_ Haley said making her way to the door once the door was closed Heidi spoke.

_"How long as that been going on?"_ Heidi whispered.

_"Nathan and I walked in on them last night having sex._" Haley whispered back.

"_Oh god. Will Brooke really be mad?"_ Heidi asked.

_"She shouldn't be but she will be._" Haley said shrugging. They were getting closer to Brooke and Peyton now. "_Just don't say anything."_

_"Okay."_ Heidi agreed as they got closer.

* * *

_"I hope Haley's not too mad_." Steph said as she left.

_"We were only kissing._" Chris answered sitting down.

_"That's not the first time she walked in on us._" Steph told him.

_"You mean.._." Chris said trailing off.

_"Yeah, they did last night too. I was too drunk to remember_." Steph said.

_"Yeah. I must have been too._" Chris replied._ "Haley kinda freaked..."_ Chris commented.

_"She doesn't like hiding things from people..she feels caught in the middle._" Steph told him.

_"I guess I understand that_." Chris answered.

"_What are we going to do?" _Steph asked. Chris reached his hand up and laced his fingers through hers.

_"I don't know." _Chris answered. _"But I like this_." Chris said glancing at their intertwined hands.

_"So do I."_ Steph answered as Chris pulled her down onto his lap.

_"I like you._" Chris told her.

_"I like you too._" Steph said back as Chris slowly leaned in and kissed her again. Steph immediately kissed him back. They had only met a few times before Steph really like him. He was different than the other guys she hooked up with, he made her want to not jump from guy to guy anymore. Chris liked her as well. In ways she reminded him about Brooke but different at the same time. He needed someone in is life to make him forget Brooke and Steph seemed amazing. Steph pulled away first. "_I guess this means we have to tell Brooke."_

_"I guess it does." _Chris said giving her another peck on the lips. _"Haley would probably make us anyways." _Steph laughed a little before becoming serious again.

_"Are you sure you want to tell Brooke?"_ Steph asked him and he looked confused.

_"Why wouldn't I? I like you.._" Chris replied stroking her cheek.

_"Yeah but you love Brooke..._" Steph said softly looking down playing with her fingers on her lap.

_"I always will as a friend." _Chris said pausing for a second._ "Brooke and I are in the past. You and I are the present."_

_"Okay." _Steph said smiling as she kissed him both of them got lost in the kiss. Before they had a chance to react the sliding door was opening.

_"Haley, I am only going to the bathroom why are you following me..._." Brooke said looking over as she trailed off as Steph jumped off Chris' lap. Haley groaned in frustration and put her hands over her face, she knew this would happen.

_"Brooke it's not..._" Steph started to say frantically as Brooke cut her off.

_"If your going to say it's not what it looks like hold you breath because it looks like you've been hooking up with my ex-boyfriend behind my back."_ Brooke snapped.

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen..it just.."_ Steph stuttered, she was panicking this is not how she wanted her to find out.

_"We like each other._" Chris said bluntly standing up to take Steph's hand. "_We meant to tell you.."_

_"Then you should have."_ Brooke snapped then whipped around to face Haley. _"You knew!"_

_"Wh-what?" _Haley stuttered as Brooke narrowed her eyes at her.

_"That's why you were following me in here you knew they were together."_ Brooke said flatly piecing it together. _"You were covering for them."_

_"No..Brooke, I swear I wasn't." _Haley said shaking her head. _"I found out yes but I wasn't trying to cover for them. I told them to be honest with you. I followed you because I was afraid this would happen."_

_"Brooke, I'm sorry..Neither of us meant for this to happen it just did._" Steph said.

_"Maybe we should have told you but I don't get why your so mad."_ Chris said shaking his head._ "You have Chase, who your happy with. Don't I deserve to be happy too?_" Brooke looked down before turning around.

_"Brooke.."_ Haley said softly trying to stop her.

_"I need to go for a walk."_ Brooke said sliding out the back door again.

_"Shit._" Steph muttered._ "I should have just told her._" Steph said flopping down in the chair.

_"I should go after her._" Haley said going to open the door.

_"No, give her some space_." Chris said knowing it's what she needed.

* * *

While no one followed Brooke out down to the beach Peyton had spotted her and decided to go see what she was doing. Peyton walked down the beach and found her sitting in the sad.

"_Hey girly, what are you up too?_" Peyton asked taking a seat next to her. Brooke just shrugged. _"You okay?"_

_"Steph's been seeing Chris behind my back I guess."_ Brooke said as Peyton's eyes widened in shock.

_"What? How do you know that?"_ Peyton asked, no one told her anything.

"_I just walked in on them making out. They said they like each other._" Brooke said as she picked up some sad and let it slide through her fingers. _"Haley knew about it.."_

_"Your not mad at Haley are you?"_ Peyton asked.

"_She should have told me, they should have told me."_ Brooke said looking at her cousin.

_"They should have but don't take it out on Haley she was in the middle._" Peyton reasoned.

_"I guess."_ Brooke said softly.

_"Why is this really bothering you so much?"_ Peyton asked.

_"I just don't get how she can date my ex-boyfriend, it's like the girl code you don't do that. We have so much history together too._" Brooke answered.

"_Sweetie, she wasn't there for that history._" Peyton said lightly brushing Brooke's hair out of her face. "_Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to answer honestly. Deal?"_

_"Okay." _Brooke said looking at Peyton.

_"Do you love Chris?_" Peyton asked first.

_"Yes."_ Brooke answered honestly.

_"Do you love Chase?_" Peyton asked.

_"Yes_." Brooke answered.

"_Who do you want to be with? Answer once and for all who do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with? Chris or Chase_?" Peyton asked as Brooke sat there silently for a minute thinking.

_"Chase._" Brooke said quietly. Peyton smiled.

_"Then don't you think Chris as the right to be happy?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Yes."_ Brooke answered hugging her knees to chest. Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

_"Then let him be happy. If Steph makes him happy then let them be happy. That's what Chris is doing for you with Chase, do the same for him. I know he will always be in your heart but let him find love like you have. I know they hurt you by sneaking around but maybe they were just afraid. Steph's your friend even if she went about this the wrong way she cares about you she's not doing this to hurt you. And let Haley off the hook she was put in an awkward position. Plus you know Haley and I'm sure she gave them hell for it."_ Peyton said rubbing Brooke's back as Brooke laughed a little at Peyton's last comment. "_Now what do you say wanna go talk to them?"_

_"Okay._" Brooke said looking up at Peyton. "_Have I ever told you your the best cousin?"_

_"Not lately."_ Peyton said jokingly.

_"Well you are_." Brooke said hugging her.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke made their way back up the beach into the kitchen to find Haley, Steph, and Chris right where she left them. They all looked at her as soon as she came in.

_"Hey."_ She said quietly.

_"Brooke.._" Steph started but Brooke held up her hand.

_"No let me talk_." Brooke said. First she looked at Haley. "_I'm sorry I got kinda mad at you. I know you must have been in an awkward position."_

_"No, I should have told you._" Haley said but Brooke shook her head.

_"No, it's okay."_ Brooke said as Haley nodded and she turned to Steph and Chris. "_ I just want to say I love you both to death. I know I just freak out a little but I was shocked. I never expected this but I thought about it and had some helpful advice." _Brooke said smiling at Peyton. _"Firstly, Steph we've become really close and I don't want this to change it. Your one of my best friends."_ Brooke said before turning to Chris. Chris shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "_Chris, I love you. I always have and always will. You were my first love."_ Brooke said smiling shrugging. "_But we weren't meant to be. We've both figured that out."_ Brooke said as Chris nodded. "_I have Chase now and you have Steph. Like Peyton pointed out you've come to terms with Chase and I being together because I've assured you it's what I want, which it is. I want to do that same for you._" Brooke said taking a deep breath. "_I'm okay with you guys being together, not that you need my permission. I want you both to be happy_." Brooke said smiling.

_"Really?_" Steph said teary eyed.

_"Absolutely._" Brooke said. "_Plus after the shock wore off I realize you made a pretty cute couple._" Brooke said laughing.

_"Thanks_." Steph said hugging her. Chris then stepped up and hugged her.

_"Your amazing_." He whispered. _"I should have told you and I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ Brooke said smiling. Brooke then glanced outside and saw the other boys were back from playing basketball. _"Now when are you guys going to tell everyone else?"_ Brooke asked as Steph glanced at Chris.

_"When I asked her to officially be my girlfriend."_ Chris said smiling before he turned to Steph. _"Will you?_" Steph just nodded smiling as Chris gave her a quick kiss.

_"Romantic."_ Peyton muttered sarcastically laughing as Haley did too.

_"Shut it Sawyer_." Chris joked as Peyton put her hands up in defense.

_"Only kidding."_Peyton said as they all laughed.

_"Now can we tell people?_" Brooke asked as Steph looked at Chris for an answered.

"_Just to make you happy we can do it now Brooke."_ Chris said knowing Brooke wanted too. Steph laughed. _"You want to right?"_

_"Absolutely."_ Steph confirmed as they all went out back.

_"Hey people_!" Brooke yelled and they all turned to look. "_Chris and Steph have something to say!"_

_"We're together._" Chris said simply. Some of their friends looked confused.

_"Uh no kidding we can all see you standing there?_" Lucas said confused.

_"No you dork they are going out with each other like boyfriend..girlfriend._" Haley said slapping her brother in the arm as she laughed along with others. Many were shocked by this but everyone was happy for them. Chase came over and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.

_"Aren't they so cute together!"_ Brooke commented leaning into him.

_"So I take it your okay with this._" Chase asked double checking. Brooke turned in his arms.

_"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be I have you."_ Brooke said kissing him.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review and let me know what your thinking of this story I don't have much left but all ideas are welcome! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as usual but i've been working on my new story a lot. Also check out my newest story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haley and Nathan were now in their room laying down. They had went in there after Steph and Chris' announcement. They wanted to spend some time together since they had been apart the last few days. Haley was snuggled up to Haley's side with Nathan's arms wrapped around her.

_"I'm so glad your here."_ Haley told him for the millionth time.

_"So am I_." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

_"I don't want to lose you, ever again."_ Haley told him honestly tipping her head up to look at him as he looked down.

_"You won't."_ He whispered leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Haley soon rolled completely on top of them and slipped her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss. Nathan soon flipped them over so he was now on top of her without breaking the kiss. When air became in issue they pulled away. Nathan stayed hovering above her as they stared into each others eyes. "_I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Haley said smiling at him. He gently brushed his hand through her hair.

_"I could love you forever."_ Nathan whispered as she reached her hand up to run it through his hair.

"_So could I."_ Haley whispered back. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back. She looked up at him confused.

_"Marry me?"_ Nathan whispered staring into her eyes.

_"What?"_ Haley choked out shocked at she stared at him.

_"I said marry me."_ Nathan said louder. _"I love you."_

_"I know you do but we're only nineteen. People don't get married at 19 it's not normal."_ Haley said seriously.

_"I'm not normal, what I'm feelings not normal. I don't want to be normal with you."_ Nathan said cupping her cheek. _"I meant it when I said I could love you forever."_

_"So did I but.."_Haley said hesitantly.

_"But what we were friends first we've known each other for a long time. I want to be with you forever, you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Why can't forever start now?"_ Nathan asked as a tear slipped down Haley's cheek. Haley looked down then glanced back up at him. She stayed silent for a minute just staring into his eyes.

_"Yes."_ She whispered.

_"What?"_ Nathan asked not sure if she heard him right.

_"Yes, I'll marry you."_ Haley said his face broke out in a wide grin before he kissed her with as much passion as he could. Haley smiled into the kiss as did Nathan.

_"I. Love. You."_Nathan said between kisses.

"_I. Love. You. Too. Always. And. Forever."_ Haley said back between kissed as Nathan pulled back.

_"Always and Forever."_ He repeated before kissing her again. Those were the last words spoken for hours.

* * *

Around 5 Brooke went upstairs with Shelly to get Nathan and Haley. Lucas has followed them up with Peyton and Rachel but chose to stay back in case Brooke walked into something as usual.

_"Haley James and Nathan Scott you both better be clothed!"_ Brooke yelled as she went to the door. She put her hands over her eyes as she stepped in.

"_You can open your eyes Brooke." _Haley said laughing. They had gotten dressed just a few minutes before.

_"Okay good. So anyway we are leaving in about a half an hour_." Brooke said but they were too busy stealing glanced and smiling at each other._ "Why do you guys seem so happy?"_ Brooke asked confused. _"We all know you just got lucky what else is new?"_ Brooke said laughing. Nathan looked at Haley and nodded. She quickly kissed him before turning back to the group. "_Well?"_Brooke said getting impatient. Just then Lindsey walked in by the room with Heidi and Steph.

"_Wait you guys you should come in here too."_ Haley yelled making them stop. They both turned around and entered the room

"What is it?" Lindsey asked.

"_Nathan asked me to marry him."_Haley said happily as she stopped for a second to gage their reactions. Brooke sqealed happily as the others jaws dropped. "_I said yes."_

_"What you guys are 19?!?!" _Lucas exclaimed.

_"I know we are but we love each other and that's not going to change."_ Haley said giving his brother a pointed look that told him to shut him mouth.

_"Okay."_ Lucas said finally before smiling. He part of him knew they would be together forever he just didn't expect forever to be so soon. "_Congratulations."_ Haley immediately ran to hug him. Shelly was next to hug her.

"_So I guess your going to be my sister in law."_ Shelly said.

_"I guess so."_ Haley answered as they both smiled.

_"I always knew you would be."_ Shelly said. Everyone else hugged both of them. Shelly turned to her brother._ "You made a good decision big brother."_

_"I know I did."_ Nathan said smiling at Haley who was hugging her friends.

"_Can I make you wedding dress?"_ Brooke asked excitedly.

_"Of course you can but it needs to be simple."_ Haley said giving her a pointed look.

_"Simple, got it_." Brooke said saluting her making her laugh.

_"Peyton."_ Haley said getting her attention.

_"Yeah?"_ Peyton replied.

"_Since you are the music expert I want you to handle the music."_ Haley said smiling as Peyton smiled.

"_Definitely."_ Peyton answered.

_"Uh..Haley..."_Brooke said hesitantly.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley answered glancing over at her.

_"Who's your maid of honor?"_ Brooke asked, she had been dying to know.

_"I don't know. You all know your extremely important to me, it's such a hard decision. I'll let you guys know later."_ Haley said nervously.

_"Okay, we will give you guys some time to pack. Meet you downstairs."_ Brooke said ushering everyone else out. Once the door was closed Haley started pacing.

"_Oh god. How did I not think of that? How do I chose they are all so important to me!?!"_ Haley rambled as Nathan reached out to grab her arms to stop her.

_"Calm down. I know it's a hard decision but you have time to figure it out."_ Nathan said trying to calm her down.

_"Those seven girls are all extremely important to me."_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Then have them all."_ Nathan said as Haley's eyes went wide. "_Brooke's making the dresses if you want them all in the wedding, have them all in the wedding. You deserve the wedding of your dreams." _Nathan said as Haley wrapped her arms around him.

_"Your the best fiance I could ever ask for."_ Haley whispered into his ear as he chuckled wrapping his arms around his waist holding her tight.

_"Are you going to tell you parents as soon as we get back?"_ Nathan asked as they pulled a little bit away from each other to look at each other.

_"I should."_ Haley answered. "_Will you tell them with me?"_ Haley asked nervously biting her lip.

_"Yes, we are in this together."_ Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips.

_"After we tell my parents do you want to go tell yours tomorrow?"_ Haley asked.

_"Sounds like a plan."_ Nathan answered kissing her again.

* * *

About an hour and a half later they got back to Tree Hill. Haley had sucessfully managed to dodge all the wedding questions dreading picking a maid of honor and brides maids. She knew a maid of honor and 6 brides maids were a bit extreme but she didn't know how to chose. She hoped her mother would be okay with it and help her out. Lucas, Brooke, Sam, Shelly, Peyton, Nathan, Steph, and Haley were now walking into the James house.

_"Mom, Dad we're home!"_ Lucas yelled walking in the door.

_"Hi kids."_ Lydia yelled back coming out of the kitchen. "_Oh Nathan your here."_ Lydia said smiling when she saw him. _"I'm glad you two worked things_ _out. You two are two perfect together for your futures not to be together."_ Haley glanced at Nathan smiling as he nodded.

_"Mom, we actually have to talk to you. Where's dad_?" Haley asked nervously.

_"In the garage why what's going on?"_ Lydia asked watching as Haley laced her fingers through Nathan's.

_"Just get dad."_ Haley answered.

_"JIMMY!"_ Lydia yelled through the window. "_COME INSIDE!"_

_"Okay well we are gunna leave you guys alone."_ Lucas said gesturing everyone out of the room. _"Good luck."_He whispered as he walked but them. Haley just smiled silently thanking him as her father came running into the house.

_"What? What is it?"_ Jimmy exclaimed running in. "_Jesus Lydia you scared me."_ Jimmy said noticing everything seemed fine. He then noticed Nathan standing next to Haley. "_So I see you crazy kids made up?"_

_"Yes daddy."_ Haley answered smiling.

_"Okay, what do you need to tell us?"_ Lydia exclaimed wanting to know. Haley bit her lip nervously she didn't know how to do this.

_"Nathan and I are engaged."_ Haley blurted out.

_"What?"_ Lydia exclaimed.

_"I asked Haley to marry me and she said yes."_ Nathan said.

_"Oh god, your pregnant aren't you?"_ Lydia exclaimed gasping as her hand flew over her heart.

_"No mom."_ Haley answered shaking her head_. "We just love each other."_ Haley said squeezing Nathan's hand. _"We want to be together forever so why wait?"_ Haley said as her parents looked at each other before smiling.

_"Congratulations."_ Lydia said has Haley rushed to hug her.

_"I love you mom."_ Haley said as happy tears came down her cheeks.

_"I love you too honey. You may be young but you I think you guys are perfect for each other."_ Lydia said kissing her daughters cheek.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said as she turned to her father. "_Daddy?"_

_"Your still my little girl."_ Jimmy said smiling.

_"Always."_ Haley said hugging her father as her mother hugged Nathan. Haley and Jimmy pulled away as Jimmy turned his attention to Nathan.

_"Welcome to the family."_ Jimmy said as Nathan smiled.

_"Thank you."_ Nathan answered.

_"Oh Jimmy stop it Nathan's been part of the family for years."_ Lydia said rolling her eyes. They talked for a few more minutes before Haley and her mother stepped aside to talk about things.

_"Have you guys planned when yet_?" Lydia asked sitting down at the kitched table.

_"Not yet."_ Haley answered shaking her head.

"_Have you decided anything?"_ Lydia asked.

"_Brooke's making my dress and the brides maid dresses_." Haley answered.

_"That's sweet."_Lydia said sincerely.

"_And I asked Peyton to be in charge of Music since she's the music expert."_ Haley said as Lydia laughed. Peyton did know everything about music.

_"You have a point there."_ Lydia said smiling. Haley looked down biting her lip. Lydia could tell something was wrong. Haley always bit her lip when she was nervous._ "What's wrong Haley-bop?"_

_"It's something Brooke asked me earlier..who's my maid of honor going to be?"_ Haley told her mother.

_"Who do you want it to be?"_ Lydia asked back.

_"That's the thing I don't know. I have so many important people in my life how do I chose."_ Haley said putting her head in her hands.

_"Make a list."_ Lydia suggested gently rubbing her back. "_How about right now you list all the people you'd want to be in your wedding first just the girls the most important people."_ Lydia said as Haley pulled her head up.

_"I also have to think of who's important to Nathan too. I'm sure he's going to want Shelly and Steph in the wedding."_ Haley said. _"Just like I'd want Lucas and Jake."_

_"Yeah, that's true."_ Lydia agreed.

_"I'd want them in the wedding anyway."_ Haley added as Lydia nodded.

_"Okay who else?"_ Lydia asked.

"_Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lindsey, and Heidi."_ Haley answered without even having to take a minute to think. Lydia nodded.

_"So have all of them."_ Lydia said finally.

_"How? That's so many..."_ Haley answered.

_"First of all for my wedding I had six, it's only one more."_ Lydia said pausing. _"Plus Brooke's making the dresses so all you need to do is talk to her. Haley this is your wedding, it needs to be perfect."_ Lydia said squeezing her hand. _"Plus I have alot of money saved up that was suppose to go to your college but seeing as you managed to get a full scholarship there because of your grades we will you use that." _Haley smiled.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said reaching over to hug her mother. "_I want jenny to be the flower girl."_ Haley added.

_"I figured as much."_ Lydia answered with a smile. "_Talk to Nathan but I'm sure he will agree that it's your decision."_ Haley nodded as her mother left the room. Within minutes Nathan entered the kitchen.

_"What did your mom say?"_ Nathan asked taking the seat next to her.

_"Besides that she's happy for us that I should have as many brides maids as I want."_ Haley answered.

_"I agree."_ Nathan answered.

_"She also said not to really worry about money because they saved for my college and I got a full scholorship."_ Haley answered.

_"That's great. Haley I want you ro have your dream wedding."_ Nathan said as Haley grinned.

_"And I love you for that."_ Haley answered. "_But what about what you want?"_

_"I got what I want and that's you."_ Nathan answered as Haley leaned in to kiss him.

_"Okay now I know we have plenty of time to figure out everything but I think we need to figure out who's in the wedding. I can't keep dodging te question."_ Haley told him as he nodded.

_"I figured as much."_ Nathan responded.

_"Who do you want in the wedding?"_ Haley asked. _"You know as a bridesmaid..."_

_"My sister and Steph._" Nathan answered._ "I think that's the most important."_ Haley smiled.

_"I figured that they are already on my bridesmaid list."_ Haley answered.

_"Good."_ Nathan answered. _"Any groomsman you want?"_

_"It's up to you for the most part I just want Jake and Lucas. If that's okay?"_ Haley asked.

_"Definitely."_ Nathan answered._ "I was actually going to ask Lucas to be my best man."_

_"Really?"_ Haley smiled. "_That's great."_

_"Did you decide your maid of honor yet?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I'm not sure but I'll let you know I'm going to talk to everyone today_." Haley answered.

_"Wait so who's the 7 girls..I mean between maid of honor and bridesmaid_." Nathan asked.

_"Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lindsey, Shelly, Steph, and Heidi."_ Haley said as Nathan nodded. He should have guessed that. _"I feel bad about not having Anna and stuff but I need to make some kind of decision I can't have everyone."_ Haley said shrugging. "_Do you have seven guys?"_

_"Well Luke's my best man so that's one..Jake, Chase, Julian, Quentin, Fergie, and Clay."_ Nathan answer. Haley gave a confused look.

_"Wait who's Clay?"_ Haley asked.

_"One of my best friends from Duke. You haven't met him yet, he's taking the semester off."_ Nathan answered.

_"Why?"_ Haley asked.

_"His girlfriend of four years passed away."_ Nathan answered.

_"Oh my god that's horrible. How?"_ Haley asked.

_"Heart problem I think."_ Nathan answered.

_"Did you know her?"_ Haley asked.

_"I met her once she didn't go to Duke."_ Nathan answered. Haley just nodded. _"Is there anything else about the wedding now?"_

_"Can I asked Jenny to be the flower girl?"_ Haley asked pouting. Nathan just laughed shaking his head.

_"Yes."_ Nathan said leaning in to kiss her.

_"And have my cousin Mia sing at the wedding?"_ Haley asked pouting again.

_"Yes."_ Nathan said laughing. _"You know I can't say no to that face!"_

_"I know."_ Haley said sticking her tongue out at him giggling.

_"Mature."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"I know."_ Haley said standing up.

_"Where are you going?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Well I just realized who I want my maid of honor to be plus I need to talk to everyone else. And you should talk to Luke and maybe Chase. I'll talk to Jake when I ask about Jenny being the flower girl."_ Haley answered. "_Oh and you need to find a ring barror (**is that how you spell it? help lol)."**_ Haley said making her way to the door.

_"Haley."_ Nathan said stopping her.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley asked.

_"I want you to sing at the wedding too."_ Nathan told her as he eyes went wide. _"You asked what I wanted at my wedding and I want that."_

_"Okay."_ Haley said smiling.

_"Why don't you ask Chris to sing too.."_ Nathan suggested.

_"Oh I like it_." Haley said happily. _"Good plan."_ Haley said walking back over to him to kiss him once more. "_Now I need to go. Love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Haley went into Lucas' room first to get Peyton. When she walked in though Peyton, Shelly, and Steph were all in there. Bevin had went into Sam's room with her. They had become friends over the vacation together.

"_Oh good all you girls are here. I need to talk to you."_ Haley said as Nathan walked in behind her.

_"Luke I need to talk to you."_ Nathan said.

"_Okay, Peyton, Shelly, and Steph my room now_." Haley said gesturing them out. They followed her into her room.

_"What is it?"_ Peyton asked sitting on her bed.

_"I want to the three of you to be my bridesmaids."_ Haley told them as they all smiled happily.

_"Really?"_Steph said happily clapping her hands. "_I was really hoping you would as me but I thought you wouldn't because we haven't been friends that long."_

_"Steph, we have become good friends fast. Plus you are Nathan's best friend."_ Haley answered. _" I would also love if you'd be in my wedding."_

_"Thank you._" Steph said hugging her.

_"What do you guys say Peyton, Shelly are you in?"_ Haley asked.

_"Hell yeah."_ Peyton said giving her a hug. "_Am I still in charge of music for the reception."_

_"Absolutely." _Haley answered. "_Your are the best with music."_ Haley answered turning to Shelly but then she turned back really quick._ "Oh and I'm asked Mia and Chris to sing. And Nathan wants me to sing."_

_"Aw that's nice."_ Peyton answered as Haley turned to Shelly again.

_"Shelly are you in?"_Haley asked since she hadn't answered yetl.

_"Obviously."_ Shelly answered smiling.

_"Good I need to go talk to more people. Thank you all."_ Haley said leaving the room smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan had gone in Lucas' room and closed the door after the girls left to talk in Haley's room.

_"What's up dude?"_ Lucas asked.

_"I needed to talk to you about something."_ Nathan repeated.

_"You said that."_ Lucas said giving him a confused look as he laughed.

_"Haley and I were talking about the wedding and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to be my best man?"_ Nathan asked.

_"For real dude?"_ Lucas asked smiling. He was honored Nathan asked him.

_"Yeah, you've always been my best friend."_ Nathan said shrugging. _"Not to sound all mushy and stuff but your the first person I thought to ask."_

_"Okay."_ Lucas said nodding. "_I'd be honored Nate."_ Lucas said smiling.

_"Thanks dude_." Nathan answered taking a seat.

_"I'm really happy it's you who's marrying my sister_." Lucas told Nathan honestly.

_"Me too."_ Nathan joked as Lucas rolled his eyes. "_Anyway want to play NBA live?"_

_"Your on."_ Lucas said turning it on.

* * *

Haley's next stop was Jake's house. She knew Lindsey was probably there anyway. Haley knocked on the front door and waited. Finally Jake came and answered it.

"_Hey Hales what are you doing here?"_ Jake asked.

_"Sorry to bug you I just need to talk to you."_ Haley said as Jake stepped aside to let her in._ "Is my cousin here?"_

_"Yeah, she's in my room with Jenny."_ Jake said as Haley pulled him into his room. _"Jezz Haley what's the rush?"_ Jake as Laughing as they got to his room and Lindsey looked up at the them confused.

_"I just have a few more stops to make and not a lot of time."_ Haley answered as they both looked confused. _"Lindsey I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."_ Haley said pausing to see her reaction.

_"I've love too_." Lindsey answered standing to hug her.

"_Good because you've always been my favorite cousin."_ Haley answered smiling. "_Oh and as Mia if she wants to sing some songs at my wedding. I want her involved."_

_"Okay I will."_ Lindsey said nodding. Haley then turned to Jake.

_"Jake your one of my best friends and I wish guys could be bridesmaids but that would be wierd."_ Haley said as Jake laughed. "_But I talked to Nathan_ _and we would like you to be a groomsman."_ Haley said grinning as Jake pulled her into her hug.

_"I'd love being a part of your wedding."_ Jake answered.

_"Good."_ Haley answered. "_I'd like you too sing too."_

_"Okay."_ Jake answered.

_"Now last but not least."_ Haley send bending down to where Jenny was._ "Jenny how would you like to be a flower girl?"_ Haley asked as Jenny smiled. _"You get to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers when I get married."_

_"Yeah. I look pretty like you aunt Haley?"_ Jenny asked grinning.

_"Yes Jenny."_ Haley said laughing as she pulled her into her a hug._ "Okay well I have to go. Bye baby."_ Haley said kissing Jenny's forehead before standing. She turned around to see Jake smiling at her.

_"Thank you."_ Jake said softly.

_"She's my god daughter, how could I not?"_ Haley asked shrugging. "_Plus I love her to death."_

_"I know."_ Jake answered.

_"Okay. Well I gutta go. Bye guys."_ Haley said making a quick exit. She knew she was rushing but she just wanted to get home to Nathan.

* * *

Haley's next stop was Rachel's house. Haley knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She finally had enough waiting and let herself in.

_"Rachel!"_ She yelled coming into the house. Rachel came running down the stairs in a robe.

_"Hey."_ Rachel said as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

_"Why are you in a robe?"_ Haley asked.

_"Because Owen upstairs."_ Rachel said grinning. _"You almost walked into something you didn't want to see."_Rachel said laughing, Haley just looked embarassed.

_"Oh god I'm sorry."_ Haley said quickly._ "I said wanted to tell you I want you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding."_

_"Really?"_ Rachel asked as Haley nodded.

_"It wouldn't be complete without you Rach."_ Haley answered.

_"Of course it wouldn't."_ Rachel said seriously before laughing. She then pulled Haley into a hug.

_"Okay well I will let you get back to your activities. I have a one more stop to make before I can go home to my fiance."_ Haley said smiling.

_"Bye Hales."_ Rachel called after her.

* * *

Haley's next stop was Heidi's house. Haley didn't even bother knocking she just walked in.

_"Hello?"_ Haley called but got no answer. _"Heidi?"_Haley yelled as she walked up the stairs to her room. From outside of Heidi's door she could hear music playing from inside. Haley just let herself in. Heidi was in her room on the computer facing the opposite way. Haley quietly snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Heidi immediately screamed. Haley laughed hysterically.

_"Jesus christ Haley! You scared the shit out of me!"_ Heidi said trying to catch her breath.

_"Sorry, just an opportunity I couldn't pass up."_ Haley said holding her hands up in surrender.

_"I bet."_ Heidi said laughing as she rolled her eyes.

_"Anyway I had a reason for stopping by besides scaring you."_ Haley said sitting on Heidi's bed. _"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."_ Heidi's eyes immediately filled with tears. "_What's with the tears?"_

_"I'm sorry I'm just happy."_ Heidi said wiping a stray tear on her cheek. "_There were points I wasn't sure if you would get to this point in our friendship again."_

_"Neither did I but you will always be one of my best friends."_ Haley answered. "_We've been through too much together."_

_"I'm so glad I get to be a part of your wedding."_ Heidi said. Haley nodded slowly looking up at her before smiling.

_"Your suppose to be."_ Haley answered. Heidi just hugged her.

* * *

Haley was finally back home. She immediately rushed up the stairs towards Brooke's room. As she opened the door she found Brooke putting away some of her stuff from the weekend.

_"Hey."_ Haley said flopping onto Brooke's bed. Brooke didn't answer or even look at her. "_What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing."_ Brooke answered.

_"Brooke, I know when somethings bothering you."_Haley said watching her as she rushed around the room putting things away. _"What is it?"_

_"It's just..I don't know...You asked Peyton, Steph, and Shelly to be your bridesmaids but not me.."_ Brooke said looking down when she finally stopped what she was doing. Haley laughed.

"_Brooke I don't want you to be a bridesmaid."_ Haley said as Brooke's raced dropped.

_"Fine. I just thought we were best friends."_ Brooke said looking really upset.

_"Brooke, come sit."_ Haley said. Brooke reluctantly sat not looking at Haley. _"Tigger, I don't want you to be a bridesmaid because I want you to be my maid of honor." _Brooke's head snapped up at this looking at Haley wide eyes.

_"What?!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"Your my best friend, I wouldn't pick anyone but you."_ Haley said smiling as Brooke threw her arms around Haley's neck hugging her. "_Sorry I upset you I just wanted to save the best for last."_ Haley said laughing.

_"No it's fine. I mean Yeah I was mad but I'm not now!"_ Brooke said clapping her hands together.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said hugging her. She was really happy she had chose Brooke. But now she was really happy that she asked everyone she needed to because she got to spend time with Nathan.


End file.
